The Other Side
by twix012
Summary: When Flaky can't take anymore of being scared, she goes to find help, but something goes wrong and her life becomes worse when an opposite version of herself is created: Mentally. VERY mild FlakyxFlippy and a new shocking surprise couple! So beware.
1. Chapter 1 The Invitation

Okay, a new story, cool, and it's another one about Flaky, so, if you're tired of reading about the cute scared little porcupine, then I suggest you find yourself another good story, because this one is all about her.

Description: Flaky is tired of being scared all the time, so after a terrible incident, she finally decides it's time for a change, so, she goes to find help. Luckily, she does, but something goes wrong and her life becomes even worse when she gains another side of herself…an opposite evil.

I do not own the Happy Tree Friends…trust me.

I hope you enjoy this.

1 **The Invitation**

It was a Friday night, Flaky had had a very, very long day, she needed a break- she sat on her needle protected sofa and sighed, she never stayed at her home very long, Cuddles was always making her get out more, _"Don't be such a baby, the air is good for you!" _He'd always say, he was just like an older brother- she couldn't believe she used to have a crush on him when she was younger, mostly because he'd always hang out with her and stand up for her, that was…until he became more and more of a dare devil. She couldn't handle his love for action, and besides, he and Giggles seemed to share something very special and secretive.

Flaky yawned and smiled, Flippy was on her mind, they had both had their moments- some very bad- like when they all got stuck on an island and she screwed it up for them when they were so close to freedom-and then…they killed her. But when they came back alive in the Hospital of Life, they gave her their apologies…Flippy had been the most sorry, since he'd done most of the killing and had not even flipped-out.

And there was some good moments, like when she threw Flippy a party- until he crashed it, but he had not been the cause of her death.

She had also once un-flipped him with her scream once, which she found amazing after she had been done freaking out.

Flaky jumped as she heard her phone ring, she quickly shook it off as she got up and picked it up, "H-hello?"

"Hello Flaky!"

Flaky's scared expression melted into a happy one as she heard Flippy's voice.

"Hi Flippy- h-how are you?"

"I'm good, say, how would you like to come to a dance party?" he asked.

Flaky blinked, -a dance party? It was a weird suggestion, going to such a thing just didn't seem to fit their personalities, she was so timid and afraid of things- and Flippy…he would look a little funny dancing in his uniform, and most of all, he was dangerous.

"Dance party? I- I don't really know- if I could…," she said and bit down on her bottom lip.

"I knew you'd be scared, don't worry, you don't have to dance, heck- I can't dance worth crap, so I'm not either. I'm just going because Lumpy invited me, and offered free drinks- and he seemed _sooo excited_…it would be a shame if you didn't go, he did invite you too, ya know…," Flippy said, his high voice having some sweetness to it.

Flaky gulped "He invited _me_?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, did you know he thinks of you as a little sister?" he asked rhetorically.

"He _does_? I didn't know…oh-okay…I guess I'll go then," she said, her soft girly voice getting a little stronger, maybe she could do this.

"Awesome, I'll come get you in half an hour, see ya then," he said and hung up.

Flaky gulped, clicked the phone off and got up; for once, she wanted to look pretty tonight, so she went to the bathroom and began looking around for things that could improve her looks.

She caught herself in the mirror and stared, her messy long quill hair everywhere, decorated with the white dandruff- it was the reason for her name, because it stood out the most, just like everyone else…except Russell.

Her hair would not do, not one bit, so, she picked up her brush she never used and began brushing roughly, cringing from the pain as the brush yanked at a few knots.

She smiled as most of the flakes began to fall out…she was starting to look acceptable, she continued with the rough brushing.

"Grr," she growled in her timid voice, as the brush began to crack- and then broke- one piece in her hand, the other in her quills.

"I do not have time for this!" She said to herself and picked out the corpse of the brush, she looked at herself again, studying her hair, and she knew they'd accumulate again later, but she just HAD to try!

So she took a deep breath, and bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and did something she rarely did, she began rubbing at her quills, her paws quickly began to sting, but she kept her mind on the party. After awhile, she couldn't take it anymore, she ripped her paws out of her hair and looked at the mirror, and smiled, very pleased at the sight, she only saw five flakes stuck in her hair, and she happily approved.

She looked at her paws, they were bleeding from the thin cuts, she sighed- but it was worth it, so she cringed as she ran her hands under the water, dried them and carefully put band aids on, she'd be healed in a hour or two, which was one of the many perks of being a Happy Tree Creature.

It was cold out so she put on her favorite pretty white jacket, she only used it for special occasions- and since she was going to be with Flippy, this was defiantly a special occasion.

She thought about make up, but she hated make up, it was so…girly, it just didn't seem to fit her style at all, she was too much of tomb boy- and besides, she was afraid the makeup might blind her if she messed up, and she wasn't sure if she was allergic to some of it or not.

Flaky looked at herself one more time as she heard the doorbell ring, sometimes, she wished she wasn't so scared, and didn't look so plane, just trying a little bit was all she could do and manage with, without going into a breakdown.

She took a deep breath "You can do this, you can do this," she said to herself and nodded, she flipped off all her lights as she went to the front door, sighing as the tiny night lights light up like fireflies on as she did.

When she met Flippy at her door, she calmed down at his warm smile; he gasped, "You look awesome Flaky! You did a wonderful job with your dandruff, and you look good in white," he said, hopefully speaking his true thoughts. Flaky's cheeks went redder than usual at the comments, "T-thank you…you look great too," she said, and then felt incredibly stupid, Flippy was wearing what he was always wearing, but he didn't say anything, he just gave a look of amusement and chuckled quietly.

"Must be my new shampoo then," he joked, grinning, Flaky laughed timidly, feeling suddenly better.

On the way there, Flaky couldn't think of anything to say, so she watched the road go by, besides, she didn't want to bother Flippy when he was driving. Defiantly didn't want a Flipped-out Flippy on the road.

But Flippy stared at her from the corner of his eye, and finally noticed her paws.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Flaky looked up "Oh… I, um, found out getting my hair the right way was harder than I thought…," she said giving him a slight amused smile.

"Well, be careful, 'don't want you to end up like Handy," he said as they parked in front of the 'Y' (short for the YMCA, which I do not own)

Flaky nodded and was about to get out but Flippy touched her shoulder "Hold on, I'll get it for you," he said and got out, Flaky blushed quickly as she sat in the jeep alone, she had no idea why Flippy acted like such a gentlebear toward her.

She jumped as her door opened and a green paw outstretched to her, but then smiled.

And the real fun begins in the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2 Party Time!

Yes! You came back for more! Thanks for the awesome reviews, so heres the 2nd chapter! (Yeah, and I only updated this so fast because I couldn't wait either actually, heh)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, the YMCA, but I DO own the purple bunny who dances with Nutty! I call her Twitchy.

2 **Party Time!**

When they got inside, they blinked at Cro Marmot who was taking the tickets, they stared at him, then at each other and shrugged, Flippy then placed his tickets where the other ones were.

"I am never going to get used to these ironic jobs everyone keeps getting," Flippy murmured as they went to the 'Y' Gym were the party was at.

When they got inside, they were defiantly not let down, the gym was set down professionally, multi-colored lights flashed around the dark room, and a random Disco ball hung down in the middle, plus there were matching colored balloons floating around. Almost the entire town was there!

Flippy grinned at Flaky, but her face was the opposite, she looked nervous- "I feel like I'm sticking out like a sore-thumb," she said to him loudly, trying to out-loud the loud music.

Flippy shook his head, "You look great!" he said matching her volume "Just try not to get near a balloon!" he added, "Huh?" Flaky yelled, "I said-," Flippy began then was cut off by Lumpy as he walked up to them, he wore black glasses, probably thinking he looked cool "Duh- Hi guys! I'm glad you came, well, have a good time!" he said with a happy stupid smile then waved and walked off.

Flaky and Flippy chuckled at each-other and began looking for some seats and table.

When they did, they sat there- looking at each other for a few moments, Flippy tapped at the table "I'm gonna go get our free drinks!" he said, Flaky nodded and watched him go.

But she wasn't alone for long; suddenly Disco Bear was sitting in Flippy's seat.

Flaky flinched, this was a first, usually Disco Bear ignored her, but he showed some interest this time, "Hey, I see you got pretty for me sugar, how about a dance?" he said resting his head on his paws, Flaky automatically shook her head 'no', and thought Disco was either on something, or it was too dark were she sat.

"That's cool, that's cool, you don't have to-," he said and then eyed the Disco ball hanging in the air, "Did you know I added that personally? I think you look groovy under it," he said and leaned forward, "How about a kiss?" he asked suddenly, Flaky's eyes went big and she froze, her mind screaming in embarrassment- she had never been kissed before and the sudden forward-ness scared her.

Suddenly, as Disco Bear was about to get close enough to actually kiss her, he was knocked over on the ground by a sudden force, "Yow!" he said and looked up. Flippy glared down at him and grabbed him by his collar, "If I _**EVER **_catch you harassing Flaky again, I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to even SIT for the next few months!" he growled, his fist held up as if he was about to punch him again, but it was just a warning.

Disco Bear frowned when he heard Petunia, Giggles and some of the other guys laughing at him, even Nutty too, but he ignored him, Nutty was a never ending box of laughter and laughed at anything.

Disco Bear looked at Flaky for a second, she looked almost sorry- but when they locked eyes, she looked stubborn and looked away. Disco Bear looked at Flippy and got up, he looked confident and oblivious as he usually did, he smiled more when the laughter died away, "Don't worry, I won't charm your _girlfriend _if you don't want me too, it's cool, I got my girls Petunia and Giggles." He said, his face smug as Flippy blushed- obviously, from the word 'girlfriend', and let go of Disco Bear, "She's not my-…," Flippy began, but Disco Bear had danced off, not looking back.

Flaky got up and patted Flippy's arm, "it's okay…you tried," she said, fortunately not catching all of Disco's finale speech.

Soon, things settled back to normal, and Cuddles came up to them, "Hiya Flaky, Flippy, enjoying the party? I know I am!" he said and laughed, "Too bad Handy couldn't come; he has some kind of mind disease of some kind…ecstasy something…?" He said thinking; Flippy looked at Cuddles as if he were stupid.

"Ecstasy is a feeling and a drug- _stupid_," he commented.

"Oh…I knew that, but yeah, he gets seizures when he sees flashing lights…," Cuddles said, not hearing the 'stupid' part.

"Epilepsy?" Flaky spoke up in thought.

"Yeah! That's it, poor guy, we would have had more fun if he came, and did you know he's a great D.J.?" Cuddles said, no one thought of the ironic-ness of the sentence.

Cuddles looked at Flippy and looked thoughtful "Didn't you once flip-out during the movies once when the projector messed up and started flashing? Why aren't you flipping-out now? –Uh, not that I want you to," he asked.

Flaky winced from the memory, and her neck and head almost began to hurt as she remembered how it felt when her head crashed painfully into Cuddles' and killed them both.

"It's not the same thing I guess…I'm not sure why strobe lights don't work," Flippy said and looked at Flaky, who looked worried, "Don't worry, if I flip-out, I don't think I would kill you, you're my date," he said both truthfully and jokingly, the two guys chuckled but Flaky nodded in blushed in the sparkling dark.

Cuddles smiled, "You guys gonna dance any time soon?" he asked curiously.

Flippy looked at him as if he was crazy and Flaky just frowned and shook her head no.

"Aw, but you two would look so adorable," Giggles said suddenly as she came in, she had been listening.

Flaky and Flippy looked at each other in thought, exchanging their feelings by expression. They then looked at the chipmunk and bunny again.

"Maybe,"

"I guess…,"

Suddenly a slow song came on and Cuddles turned to Giggles, "Want to dance?" he asked, trying to look charming in his pink bunny slippers and matching cheeks.

She giggled and grabbed his hand and they walked to crowed and began to slow dance- luckily there were a few girls from the closest town that were dancing with the other boys, even Nutty-the maniac was dancing with a girl who appeared to be a random purple bunny that had her eyelashes chopped off.

Only Disco Bear was left out, but he danced around the free girls who pushed him away.

"Oh…look at them, their all so sweet together- and look at Splendid, tee-hee," Flaky commented, Flippy observed Splendid too- he was dancing with a random girl, but was gently floating in the air as he held on to her, the girl's face was happy and zoned out, it was all too magical for her.

"Yeah, I wonder were Lumpy is at…I wanna see him dance with someone half his size," Flippy said and chuckled.

Flaky nodded and sighed, she looked down at her feet, she looked a little sad but nervous, and Flippy caught it too, he smiled big, got up and stood up in front of her, his hand outstretched "Would you like to dance?" he asked sweetly.

Flaky's face went bright and she smiled and nervously took his paw, "Y-yes," she said, almost whispering…and they drifted into the crowed.

Cuddles caught sight of Flaky and Flippy, he chuckled quietly and looked back at Giggles, and she just merely sighed happily and leaned into him, making him blush brightly.

"What do we do?" Flaky whispered to Flippy "I'm not sure, just do what everyone is doing," he whispered back. They looked around, they were all dancing in different styles, some far apart, and some a little close, then some very close.

"Well, I don't know about you, Flakes', but I want you close," Flippy said quietly and gently pulled her to him until their small chests touched, Flaky thought she would have a heart attack any second. But she didn't as Flippy put his arms around her and slowly rubbed her back of her shoulders, careful not to get pricked, he seemed to know when she was about to freak out, or maybe Flaky didn't pay enough attention to how she made her expressions.

Flaky timidly and carefully pulled her arms around the green bear's neck and leaned her head on the side of his, she was so comfortable and the busy-ness of the day suddenly crept on her, she then felt very sleepy and she let her muscle's finally relax.

She felt warm as she heard Flippy chuckle, "Whoa, did someone just shoot you with a tranquilizer?" he said softly, "Yeah, you did," Flaky blurted on accident, but she wasn't thinking, her eyes had already closed, ready to sleep.

But Flippy blushed, and noticed Shifty and Lifty who was facing him while dancing with their partners; they both held an thumbs up with a smile, Flippy just smiled back, rolled his eyes in amusement, and wondered if they had trespassed just to dance.

--

Now we know it's smart not to harass Flaky. Heh heh.

Hope you liked it so far, because the most important part of the story is coming in the next chapter, but beware…


	3. Chapter 3 Her Breaking Point

Hi again! Okay, before you read, I should warn you that this chapter is completely horror movie themed, and it's got _a lot _of HTF gore in it, so, yeah, you can skip around because I _really _like detail in my stories. But if you're in the mood for gore, detail and well…drama, I guess, then this is the best chapter for you.

Thanks again for the reviews, they made me happy inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, Elvis. But Flippy and I own the very random deaths that will be caused in this story, ha, ha.

3 **Her Breaking Point**

Too soon the song was over, and a new song came on called- 'A Little Less Conversation' by Elvis Bear and that's when Flippy found Flaky asleep on his shoulder, he chuckled warmly, "C'mon, the song is over, wanna sleep at the table or should I take you home?" He asked politely in to her ear, Flaky just kept her peaceful face with her eyes shut, "No, let's dance some more like this…," she murmured almost awake, but still very relaxed and not thinking clearly.

Flippy laughed, "Yeah, I think I'll take you home," he said, but suddenly as the song began to pick up and fake smoke began to fill the gym-all at once, things became a horror show.

Suddenly, Flaky heard an evil deep chuckle coming from Flippy, her eyes flew open in sudden white fear, as she realized she was now clinging to a killing machine, she immediately un-wrapped her arms, but Flippy kept his grip- and even tightened it. She looked at him to see his face- which was a bad idea, because she then remembered how well his twisted evil face could make her stomach go cold and turn up her heartbeat in blazing and freezing fear- as now their red pink-heart shaped noses almost touched. The Porcupine shuddered as they locked eyes.

Flaky wasn't sure if the crowed had noticed Flippy yet, as her thoughts were screaming at her to pull away and run, far, far away.

"_Don't kill me_," she whispered dumbly to him, he only grinned like a maniac.

"_**I won't, I don't kill my dates-remember? But if you don't stay out of my way, I can change my mind. And stop shaking-you're losing my respect**_," he said and then twirled her out of his grasp, she luckily caught herself before she crashed into a table, she then hid under it and closed her eyes tight. She was feeling both very relieved and scared, she had just been closer to Evil Flippy than she wanted to, she should have never agreed to dance- no, scratch that, never should have come in the first place.

Sadly, no one had noticed Flippy, so he quietly crept around, and came up from behind the DJ, and skillfully and violently killed, the music ripped to a stop as the DJ's head fell on the controls and everyone looked up. Everyone who knew Flippy began to scream and head for the doors and everyone who didn't know him- was quickly and brutally sliced, cut, ripped (and other gore-ish verbs) to death. And he did this so quickly, the Tree Friends barely had enough time to reach the doors.

Flaky listened to the screams, the bones breaking, the blood splattering on the floor and walls, it made her teeth clamp down so hard she started hearing them crack.

Being Flippy's date or not, she had to stop the madness, and it wasn't fair that she was the only one getting off on a free card and wasn't helping the others…she glared at herself, anger began to overshadow fear, making motivation- so, she pulled out from under the table and stared, her anger began to wash away violently.

The whole place was in a complete bloody mess, disaster painted everywhere, and Flippy was still killing, it seemed he was saving best for last. Because most of the recognizable Tree Friends were scattering away from Flippy and some not even hurt- Flaky noticed a hole in the ceiling- and noticed Splendid was nowhere to be seen, holy crap, had the brave super hero flaked out?

She flinched as she saw Flippy grab the disco ball from the ceiling and hitting it into a unsuspecting Disco Bear, making a painful cracking noise as blood splattered from the side of his head- and causing his eyes to pop out.

Flaky shook her head, if that hadn't been so violent, she might of laughed from the ironic-ness. Suddenly Cuddles grabbed at her arm. Flaky gasped, Cuddles' left ear and right arm had been chopped off, and he was missing part of his right eye- causing blood to pour down his yellow fur, he looked at Flaky with plead in his eyes, "_H-he said he wasn't going to kill you- could you cough try to help us, please F-Flaky?_"

Flaky was terrified and she felt sick with guilt, then something in the corner of her eye caused her look up to her right and she saw Flippy coming at Cuddles with a grenade; she jumped back in horror, her eyes wide and ran away from the yellow rabbit.

Her hands flew up to her mouth as she watched Flippy force the grenade down Cuddles' throat, causing him to choke until- he blew up, blood and gore splattered everywhere causing Flippy to laugh in pure sick amusement and Flaky gasp and begin to cry silently, not even noticing some of the blood that stained on her white jacket.

He then went to the Raccoon brothers who were in worse condition than Cuddles had been, they were cowering in the corner, shivering. Shifty began to pat at his brother's knee when he saw Flippy because Lifty had somehow lost both of his eyes; Flaky closed her eyes as Flippy went at them like a fat hungry man at a buffet.

Then, something grabbed at her ankle, she squeaked as she noticed an unfamiliar creature- his fur had been scorched and was a dark green and was oozing with blood, he appeared to have lost his legs, and then she recognized him when she saw his candy crazed eyes. "_N-Nutty…_," she whispered, he only responded with a pathetic version of his laugh, except it sounded more like a groan.

She jumped back as his middle section blew up, Flippy must have fed him a ticking bomb-(probably decorated as a lollipop!)

Flaky sobbed, this was getting to be too much for her, she then had an idea, as Flippy had his back turned while he was taking turns stabbing Giggles and Petunia, she crept to the front of the gym were the music and speakers were, and saw what she was looking for. She took a breath from her sobs, as she bent down were she wasn't noticeable and grabbed a microphone with her jittering fingers, turning up what looked like the volume switch. She flinched when she noticed her fingers were splattered with something that was a red darker than her fur, she pulled the mic' up to her mouth and tried to scream, she panicked when her first four tries- came out as nothing of her mouth.

Until the images of the deaths flew into her mind and she finally let out a scream of fear, guilt, anger, and heartache.

The scream echoed explosively threw the gym, almost deafening the remaining Tree Friends-which depressingly now, only two was left.

The scream caused Flippy to shake his head suddenly- and he was back to normal, he looked around the gym in his horror, he shuddered, dropped his bowie knife and stepped back.

The room was eerily quiet, and suddenly Flippy heard a cry of pain, he went to were the sound lead him to, which was right behind under DJ booth.

Flippy sighed in relief as he saw that Flaky was not harmed, but her face was in pain as if she _had _gotten violently wounded, she was shaking and shuddering as she held her knees to her chest, her eyes closed tightly as they held dark circles around them.

Flippy fell suddenly deep into a pit of guilt and got his knees and took her in his arms, "_You have no idea how sorry I am, I have no idea why I even accepted his invitation…all I could think about was you being there- with me, I'm so…selfish._" He whispered to her, and she heard it all.

Her shaking calmed some, she peeked up at Flippy, his face back to normal but it looked very sad and hurt. Flaky un-wrapped her arms from her legs, put them around his neck, and buried her face in his jacket. Not caring about the blood, "_N-no…you're not- I couldn't even help them, and Cuddles…he begged me, I'm such a big baby…I wish I was braver…I just ran away Flippy, what kind of friend does that?_" she asked, almost whispering, her voice sore for some reason.

Flippy shook his head gently, "It's not your fault, you know, you're just one of the many people who gets scared easily, I can't really blame you though." He said and for a little while, both of them said nothing, until Flippy looked down at Flaky, "C'mon, I think we should go now, you must be exhausted," he said softly, and attempted to rub some blood off her face in a gentle manner. She only nodded, both casually not looking at the corpses as they headed for the door, Flippy sighed as he faintly remembered he'd locked them in and took the key from his pocket and unlocked the big doors.

Flaky didn't say anything as they drove to her house- but they didn't make it, as a falling tree came down and crushed them both, blood squirting out as it happened

--

They'll obviously come back to life, you know they always do…

And I apologize for the angst in this one, if you didn't like it, but this is Flaky's breaking point chapter, and it HAD to have some kind of dramatic moment for her to break, so yeah.

But if you liked it, then wonderful, because I'm not done yet!

(I wonder if I should change the ratings to M…hopefully not)


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

Hello! And thanks for the reviews again, and to answer one question, the last chapter wasn't based off a horror movie, heh, I was just saying it was like any type of horror movie, not one in any particular, sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cute little Flaky or the HTF, so there.

4 **Hope**

The next day, Flaky was incredibly angry with herself, she couldn't look at her friends without the pain of guilt washing over her, sure they were obviously over it, they died almost every day, but she couldn't get the memory out of her head- she felt like she could go nuts any second.

She was so, so sick of being afraid.

She sat quietly in the park, her legs against her chest and arms crossed over her knees while she laid her head down on them, anger burned in her eyes as she starred down at the soft green grass, the afternoon was quiet and peaceful in the park but her mind was dark and loud.

"A little birdie told us you need help," a sudden voice said, making Flaky jump, it was Lifty and his brother Shifty.

"Y-you do?" she asked, a little hopeful.

"Of course, you want to be brave- but can't," Shifty said, his hands behind his back, trying to look professional.

"H-how did you know…?" she asked, feeling paranoid.

Shifty looked at Lifty who gave a frown "Flippy didn't kill me all the way…and I heard you two lovebirds sobbing at each other- and oh yeah, Toothy and Russel know too," he said.

Flaky's cheeks went pink, "…Well, how can you help me?" she asked, flinched and became uncomfortable as the Raccoon brothers sat close by her sides, well, so much for personal space. "We can- but you have to pay up first," Shifty said, "You know how we do things Flaky," Lifty finished and the both held their paws out, both of the kleptomaniacs grinning slyly at the same time.

"How do I know that if I give you-," she began but the Raccoons had already searched her pockets and Lifty held her wallet in his paws, he raised an eyebrow at her with a questionable sly grin, Flaky sighed "I have a 50 in there, how about that?" she said looking at them both. The brothers looked at each other and nodded, and unwillingly gave her the wallet back; she even had to pull and snatch to get it back.

Half an hour later, she sat in an waiting room, looking down at her paws as she swung her stubby legs back and forth gently, she was a little happy she was going to change, but what if it didn't work?

"Miss. Flaky, Doctor Mole will see you now," Nurse Giggles said as she came into the room, Flaky stood up and blinked "I was told that I was going to see Doctor Lumpy…," she said her head tilting to the left a little.

"Oh, sorry, he's not working at this job this week, but Doctor Mole is just as good, trust me," Nurse Giggles said and giggled.

Flaky sighed, nodded, and followed Giggles to another room, there she found herself in an old fashion psychiatrist's room, and the Mole was waiting, reading his notes (brail people! He's using brail!) "Flaky is here now, sir," Giggles said and left.

"Ah, Flaky, have a seat- I hear you want to be brave, why is that?" he asked her politely.

Flaky rubbed at her knees, "I'm very tired of being afraid, I would just like…to you know, have a brake- and probably for once, help someone who's in trouble instead of running away…," she said with a frown.

"Is there more to this?"

"Well, yeah, I….I think it goes a lot deeper…," she said and laid down on the long couch.

"Okay, then lay down and tell me about it, why don't you?" The Mole said, smiling behind his big purple turtle neck.

And Flaky smile in amusement and began talking, she told him everything, the times with Cuddles, about Flippy, and even the dance party, she even started sniffling tears at some point.

The Mole nodded, "I see, I see…now, how does that make you feel?"

Flaky sighed, "Intimidated…and scared,"

"Well, well, well…I think I know what to do with you Flaky," He said and got up and went over to where she laid; he then pulled out a pendant, it looked amazing. It looked like a big diamond, except there was different shades of shiny colors in it, Flaky was sure she'd never seen this kind of gem before. It was gorgeous, and very distracting.

"Now, watch the pedant and listen carefully to me, okay?" Mole's voice said and he began swinging the gem gently left and right, Flaky did what she was told and watched it easily "Okay," she said, remembering he was blind.

"Okay, now, as I swing the pendant, I want you to go off in to a world where everything is perfect…gooood, you are dreaming. You are in a deep, deep sleep… now, I want you to imagine yourself as the person you want to be…brave, strong, independent, the person you truly want to be, the person who everyone one likes…," Mole continued his hypnotizing.

While Flaky dreamed and listened to him, dreaming of everything he was telling her, in her imagination- something began to build, and grow, slowly thriving as The Mole spoke.

Outside, it was raining, and a bad storm had picked up…

As Mole pushed Flaky verbally deeper into her imagination and thoughts, it began to thunder outside, and something small and dark appeared into Flaky's mind, but Mole thought nothing of it, and he continued, being very careful with the process as he did.

Again more thunder, and the dark spot grew larger in her mind- it seemed to be taking shape of something…

Flaky's face became a little confused as she wondered what the dark thing was…suddenly there was crack and the power went off, but both of the two had no idea.

There were was thunder again as The Mole talked, and the black thing finally took complete shape.

But before Flaky could see it clearly, the lightning struck the building, electric waves going into the wires and everywhere- and as it hit each Happy Tree Friend in the building, they jumped, sizzled and died. When it hit Flaky, the dark shadow opened Its eyes, which were bright, shining, white orbs with no black, the creature jumped out of sight and then…everything went completely dark as she and The Mole both died.

--

And we just got a glimpse of Flaky's opposite side there, and I just hope you're ready to see her again, because her opposite side is…well…use your imagination.


	5. Chapter 5 Something New

Hello! I don't have much to say, except that thanks for the reviews again, they make me feel special inside…and in this chapter, we'll get to see the reason for the name of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF… if I did…this story wouldn't be up here, now would it?

5 **Something New**

The next day- Flaky noticed nothing different, she was still scared of certain things around her…and the memory of the black creature seemed to get fuzzier and fuzzier as it got later in the day, she sighed as she sat in her chair, and decided to call Flippy about the hypnotism accident.

"You did _what_?!" Flippy asked, surprised and somewhat angry.

"I- I…I wanted to become braver- but it didn't work since I got killed before I was finished…and whats so wrong with hypnotism?" she asked back, innocently.

"Well…well…I tried it before, remember, it didn't work, ya know, since he came back anyways. But- Flaky, you just tried to change your personality, and I lo- appreciate the way you are, please, promise me you won't result to hypnotism again, please?" he said a little upset, and blushed when he almost let the word 'love' slip out.

"Oh…well, whatever you want, I promise I won't ever do it again."

"You really mean it?"

"I do Flippy, from the bottom of my heart, I won't go back on my word," she said, her timid voice sweet and trusting, Flippy sighed happily at it.

"Thanks Flaky, anyways, talk to you later, love ya. Bye," Flippy said and hung up, and blushed at his last third word, his eyes wide.

Flaky paid no attention as she felt a sudden force hit at her brain, and suddenly, everything went black. But she didn't collapse, she just closed her eyes shut for a moment, when she opened them, she had a unfamiliar strong expression on.

She looked at the phone in her hand; she put back in its place. Flaky looked around the cute little room, she made a face "How tacky, what was I _thinking_?" she said to herself and then went to the bathroom, her face went in horror as she stared at her reflection.

Flaky gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "I can NOT go around looking so ugly and plane! Time for a power make over!" she said and ran out to her car and went the store.

When she got back, her arms were full of hair care, hair products, shampoos; conditioners, extreme dandruff shampoo, lots of makeup, perfumes, and whatever she thought would come in handy.

She grinned, her timid voice had changed into a stronger and independent tone, and her usual timid expression had stayed in its strong and bored way, if you looked into her eyes, you could tell she was a stronger, tougher and different person.

"Alright ugly, you'll thank me later for this," she said to literally herself, but before she could do anything, things became dark again, she closed her eyes tightly and then, they relaxed, her eyes popped open, they were back to normal, she looked around at the bottles- "H-huh…? Wasn't I just on the phone, in the living roo-…?" she questioned to herself, she had not remembered anything, she became slowly afraid and backed out of the bathroom, turning off the lights and closing the door, it creeped her out.

She decided not to tell anyone about the little black out, not exactly sure what had happened, but she defiantly didn't want to hear "_Maybe your just tired_" or "_You should go eat something._" Because she wasn't hungry and she had no problems with sleeping, except when she had bad dreams or saw a bug in her house, but sadly none of those things had happened. So she was left in the dark.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see if anything happens," she said quietly to herself as she hopped into bed and laid her head down on her pillow, she stared at a picture of Flippy, and gave a small smile and fell asleep.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was Sniffles, Toothy, Cuddles, Handy and Petunia starring down at her- and then she felt something warm and wet on her back…she was outside in the town, her eyes went wide with fear and embarrassment.

"Thank goodness, she's alright," Handy said as soon as he saw her eyes open.

"You were gonna be a goner if Disco Bear wasn't here! Which is oddly surprising…," Petunia said and looked up in thought.

Flaky blinked and looked around, still lying on the ground, a little dazed. She then looked very confused "…W-where is Disco Bear?" she asked nervously.

The five friends looked at each other, looking a little worried and skeptical about something.

"Don't freak out Flaky…but, uh, heh…you sort of…your kind of…," Cuddles said and bent down and whispered "_You squashed him_," and winced back as she got up and started trying to get the bloody disco corpse off her quills, making a whiney noise as she did.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off, GET IIIIIIT OOOFFF!" she then began to scream, this making Sniffles and Petunia hold her as Cuddles got behind her and was brave enough to yank the bear off from her pointy, sharp hair- and get the rest of the remains off.

Flaky sniffed as she backed away from the corpse, "W-what…happened?" she asked.

"You were sleep walking- we think, and you jumped off the building…you were yelling something about '_I'm THIS brave!_' and '_See what I can do, catch me Flippy!_' Well, I guess you sort of got your wish, a _bear _did catch you," Handy said and chuckled.

Flaky blushed, she never wanted anyone to know about her undying love for the green bear, even though her actions with him were noticeable.

"Well, stupid Disco's earned his respect for the night," Petunia said but her face was a little sad.

"I guess I'll have to thank him when he comes back," Flaky said to her.

"After he forced himself onto you the other night? Why?" Petunia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Flaky shook her head "Well…look at him, he saved me, and…and killed himself in the process…," and then she looked at Cuddles. The image of him coming up to her, pleading for help, she shivered "And I still feel bad for cowering when everyone was getting killed at the party- you still don't how sorry I am about not helping you, Cuddles," she said putting a paw on his shoulder.

Cuddles smiled and patted her paw, "You need to chill out about that, seriously, you're going to drive yourself _craaazzzyyy_ if keep this up," he said making everyone laugh as he did the 'you're crazy' sign with his finger as he said 'crazy'.

"_I think I already have,"_ Flaky thought as they walked her home

--

Or maybe she has some sort of…supernatural multi-personality…who knows.


	6. Chapter 6 An Unexpected guest

Hiya! I'm updating early, why? Just because it's Sunday, it's 7: 28 PM and I'm in a very good mood. And hyper. Plus how many times are you guys gonna make me say it? Thanks for the reviews, I love em'!

Note about the story: If you aren't use to weird things, this chapter might weird you out a tiny bit, just a _tiny_ bit. But I think it's funny and cute, so blah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, but I love them… _**a lot.**_

6 **An Unexpected guest**

The next day, it wasn't Flaky who went to Disco Bear, it was Disco Bear who went to Flaky.

Flaky was making cookies and stopped when the door bell rang, "Oh, I wonder who that could be…," she wondered to herself as she walked to the door, and to her surprise, Disco Bear stood there- he wore a smile, but not like the usual he wore, this one was actually very friendly. Flaky raised an eyebrow for a second and remembered how'd he saved her, but why had he gone to her house?

"Hey sugar, how are you feeling?" he said, still smiling.

"I'm fine, but you scared me really bad when they told me I squashed you," Flaky said, wondering why he was suddenly talking to her like an old friend.

"Yeah- sorry about that, I'll try to be more careful next time I catch you," he said once more.

"No! Don't be sorry, I should be sorry after I let Flippy kill everyone at the party…But, thank you very much for saving me," she said and gave a small shy smile and then frowned "Why _did _you save me? I was sleep walking, I wouldn't have felt it…," she said, her face now confused.

It was finally Disco Bear's time to explain and he blushed, which almost made Flaky gasp, the _Flirty _Disco Bear just _blushed_? "Okay, heres the deal- I know your nuts about Flippy…and last night, I figured out that not every girl in town wants to kiss me, your reserved yourself for him. And I just sort of wanted to apologize. And I'm sorry," he said looking at the sky, avoiding eye contact- as if he was hiding something extra. (Perhaps….he's the type of guy who wants what he can't have…?)

Flaky blushed "Thanks…," she started and then, gave him a small quick hug.

Disco Bear was a little hesitant to let her go, but he did and sniffed the air, "Whoa sweet thang, I didn't know you baked- can I come in?" he asked, he looked suddenly hungry.

"Oh, yes…um…sure," she said and backed out of the way, right before she closed the door she noticed several feet away Giggles and Petunia who looked skeptical back at her.

Flaky only shrugged at them, she was also skeptical, and closed the door, following Disco Bear.

She found him in the kitchen munching on cookie dough, causing her to drop her face into her palms, "Why are you eating the cookie dough?" she asked and suddenly became amused.

Disco Bear looked up and grinned "Baby, the cookie dough is always delicious, baked or not," he said and started disco dancing- and out of nowhere a disco ball on a string appeared hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen.

Flaky was not sure what she should have done, but she couldn't help but giggle at the sight, it was so random, and stopped when Disco Bear looked at her smugly.

"Wanna dance?"

"No thanks- I…," Flaky said, suddenly getting very nervous, starting to feel the same like when he was hitting on her at the party… then suddenly her big black eyes dilated small, and she blacked out. But then her eyes went back to normal and the strange but strong, independent look came back showing on her face and she grinned mischievously.

"On second thought, yes, yes I would _love _to," she said- her timid voice, gone and matching her new strong eyes.

Disco Bear blinked in confusion at her sudden change but smiled and got his cool back when she took his paw and began dancing with him; she matched his pace perfectly…and then somehow began to dance _better _than him.

Then, suddenly by accident, as Disco Bear twirled Flaky- he let go too quick, making her accidentally twirl like a tornado right into wall, causing her to bang her head and fall on her bottom.

"Flakes'?" Disco Bear said, the banging sound causing him to stop dancing and pay attention.

Flaky then fell onto her back, everything was spinning, "Whoa…Ow?…ow, oww," she said as she began to feel pain rush into her head.

Disco Bear rushed up to her and looked at her eyes, which weren't too focused at the moment "Are you alright?" he asked bringing his face closer to hers.

Flaky's dizzy eyesight caught a blurry image of Disco Bear, "I…I think so…," she said, her timid voice back.

"You're a really great dancer, sugar, where did you learn that?" Disco asked suddenly.

Flaky closed her eyes, "W-wha? Me…_dance_?" she said and brought her hands to her head and put pressure on it.

"Yeah, sweet thing, you were almost _better _than me," he said and gently pulled her up till she was half way sitting up with Disco Bear holding her up carefully.

"…_I must be going crazy_…," she mumbled and reopened her eyes- and her eyes finally focused and noticed how close Disco Bear's face was to hers.

He smiled at her, causing her to lean back for personal space, as she got paranoid.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice too sweet for her liking…

"I'm…okay, I just have a headache now is all," she said and closed her eyes willingly.

Then to her surprise, Disco Bear heaved her up, her eyes popped open in fear…

SHE WAS OFF OF THE GROUND!

"Eeeek!" she squealed and threw her arms around Disco Bear, who was straining to hold the red porcupine up.

"You didn't have to do this!" she squeaked as she buried her face into his arm and tried not to flail her legs, she didn't want to be dropped as much as she wanted to be off the ground.

"Yes…I do! You have a- _headache!_" he said and almost dropped her at the word 'headache' making Flaky yell a little as he did.

Flaky said nothing afterwards as she gripped at Disco Bear, then suddenly she was dropped gently down on her couch.

They both panted: Flaky from fear; and Disco Bear from a workout.

"You mind if I use your bathroom for a sec?" Disco Bear said wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Uh, no," Flaky said looking at him between her fingers as she held her paws to her face.

"Groovy," he said and went to find her bathroom, when he did, his mouth dropped a little at the sight of the many hair products and make up, new and unused , he wondered how long it had been there- and why she hadn't used them yet. Then suddenly he heard a '_**CRASH!**_' come from the living room where Flaky was, he turned his back on the bathroom and before he could see the mess, a blunt object was thrown at his face- causing his head to rip from his body causing him to quickly die.

Dying was not how Disco Bear planned on spending his afternoon.

--

And to the Disco Bear haters who are reading this story, I apologize because he's going to be appearing a lot more, and have sort of medium sized role next to Flaky. (Don't shoot me!)

I actually love all of the characters, except not so much for Petunia and Lumpy; they sort of annoy me a little bit. So yeah.


	7. Chapter 7 Freaking Out

Helloooo! And yes…thanks for the reviews. Also, about ending most of the chapters with a death… I just did that because it's funny and I mostly had no idea where to end a chapter when I was fixing this whole story up, so heh, yeah, thanks for noticing.

Also, about Disco Bear's characteristic-ness, I could never bash him (he's one of my favorites anyways), and I don't think I'm capable of character bashing, since I believe everyone pretty much has a unique personality, (even animals I guess). And I think Disco Bear in chap 2 was a bit caught up in his own game, so yeah, that probably explains his actions.

And in this chapter, Flaky's 'other side' makes her name, will it be a name that Flaky will learn to love, or hate?

(...Who knows, we haven't gotten that far into the story yet!)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF! _Gosh!_

7 **Freaking Out**

When Flaky got back to her home the next day, her personality had changed once again, she glared at her appearance as she got into the bathroom, "I have no idea how I can stand this- mess," she grumbled then set up her bottles in their own place in the shower. She then hopped into the shower herself and went to work on her quill hair.

After 3 hours of shampooing, conditioning, scrubbing, brushing, and hair drying later, her quills were completely free of the white flakes and were less spiky, they were also softer and her bangs were laid down half way flat, some of it still sticking up a little though but making her look very pretty and adorable at the same time.

"Now time for the make up!" she said and pulled out her mascara and again went to work, but this time it only took up to a few minutes.

Flaky now grinned at herself with respect in the mirror, she liked what she saw, and then she remembered her name "I don't look very 'flaky' much anymore, sooo, I guess I'll be…," she said quietly to herself, she then brought out some lipstick and wrote in girly curly handwriting on the mirror- '_**Scarlet is the new Flaky**__**!**_' Scarlet smiled smugly, "Wait 'till _she sees this_! She's gonna so _flip_!" she said and giggled mischievously and blinked when she heard her doorbell ring, she smiled again and went to get the door.

Cuddles hummed to himself as he waited for the door to open, and when it did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped as looked at Scarlet from toe to head, not believing what he was seeing.

"Whoa…dude… Flaky- is that…_you_?" he said and stepped back as Scarlet stepped forward.

"Yeah, but call me Scarlet now," she giggled "-since I don't have any flakes," she explained.

"That's great! Anyways, you wanna go do something with the others?" he asked.

Scarlet nodded "Sure!" she said, Cuddles blinked at the routine that was suddenly shattered, usually he'd have to beg and force her to go, but he shook it off, '_maybe she's finally changing_' he thought in relief as they went to go have 'fun'.

When Flaky became conscience again, she jumped back as she saw nothing but the blue sky and fast moving clouds-she was on a plane with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. And to the looks of it-they were all about to go…SKY DIVING!

"OH…MY…GOODNESS!" she screamed as she went to the corner of the plane, then noticed that the usual trail of white skin didn't follow her, but she ignored it, instead she worried about why she was about to jump off a… she began to panic and her breath quickened.

"I'M ON A _PLANE_!" she screamed and covered her face with her paws, the three boys looked at each other in confusion then back at Flaky "_WHY _AM I ON A _**PLANE**_?" she screamed again "Chill Scarlet-," Cuddles began

"Scarlet?" she asked suddenly, her voice suddenly soft…but the panic still twisted strong inside of her.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to be called that since you got all of your dandruff gone," Toothy explained.

Flaky said nothing and she finally looked at her quills, her mouth dropped a little as she saw the big difference, she touched her hair, she cooed, it was so soft.

But she quickly shook the awe away and got an idea "Sorry about freaking out…it's just that I've been going through a lot…of…um…personal things. Changes? Yeah, I just got a little stressed," she said and laughed her timid laugh, hoping they wouldn't think she was crazy.

"Uh, so are you still gonna sky dive?" Lumpy asked, not sure what to think of the situation.

Before Flaky could answer, Cuddles dragged her to the open plane door, "She sure is! Because if she never lives, she never learns!" he said and smiled innocently, "I hope your right…," Flaky said, her eyes closed in fear, then with one jump while holding Cuddles' paw, she was in the air.

Feeling as if she was going to fall forever.

...

By the time she got home, she was _extremely_ shocked she was still alive, her eyes big with anxiety with the memory of the day.

She then quickly decided she wanted to fully look at her hair, so she went to the bathroom, when she flipped on the lights and looked in the mirror, she nearly had a heart attack.

She shook her head, "I truly _am _going crazy…," she whispered to herself and then began to frantically rub off the glossy lipstick away, when she stopped and took very close notice of all of herself, she jumped back one foot in shock when she realized how nice her quil hair was.

Her hair…was so girly…but so pretty, she gulped, and stepped foward to see better. "M-makeup?" she whispered, the mascara had made her not-so-noticeable eyelashes, noticeable- just like Petunia and Giggles.

She stood back, and smiled lightly…this is _sort of_ what she wanted, except the part about blacking out and not remembering anything, but with this 'Scarlet', she was like…everything Flaky was not, and everything Flaky wanted secretly to be.

"I've got to talk with her somehow!" she said and noticed the lipstick; she picked it up and wrote on the mirror- '**How can Flaky be Scarlet?**'

She blinked and dropped the lipstick, she really was taking a risk here, but she didn't care, this is what she was choosing and she wanted it badly.

She yawned, boy she was sleepy, so she cleaned the makeup from her face- when she looked in the reflection she was shocked, her hair had became spiky again there was dandruff in her hair again… _"How weird…," _she thought and wondered off to bed.

--

It IS weird Flaky! I didn't end a chapter with a random death this time! How lucky is she? Heehee.

(Below is a somewhat important note/small spoiller about Scarlet. So, if you hate small spoillers, it's _probably_ time to stop reading this!)

Though I said I'm _not_ capable of character bashing… I'm not too sure about Scarlet, since you can probably already tell she's gonna be the antagonist (evil enemy), and when I wrote this story I was trying hard to make her Flaky's opposite…and in my head, her opposite is…just…horrible, sneaky and just annoying- like Evil Flippy, but not as vicious and wanting to kill everyone in sight. So Scarlet annoys me some…though, there are some parts in the story were you're gonna have to admit: _"Scarlet has guts!"_ because you know most of the time Flaky doesn't, so it might get very interesting.

Random fan note: I love the new Ka-Pow stuff! It freaking ROCKS!


	8. Chapter 8 New Love

Hello, and sorry about the boring, short last chapter…but I think you won't be disappointed when you read this one… (it's sadly short too, but don't worry)…and if you catch a little bit of 'Mary-Sue' action, that won't be my fault exactly (if you hate Mary Sues)…it's supposed to be there for the character…but her attitude will change a little, later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF and _blah, blah, blah_

All I have to say for this one is: Beware of The Scarlet Madness…

--

8 **New Love**

When she woke up, she was Scarlet again, who woke up with pride and no fear. She jumped happily out of her bed and went to give Flaky her answer, but this time, she didn't want to waste her lipstick, so she did it by pen and paper.

'_**Flaky, Flaky, Flaky… **_

_**Silly little Flaky, you can't be me, even though we are the same person, it just will never work, it's impossible to be the opposite of yourself, so don't worry and let me handle it, okay? **_

_**PS You should hang with that Disco Bear more often, he's such a wonderful dancer'**_

Scarlet nodded and put the note on Flaky's pillow and then went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, it was a little easier this time though.

Scarlet had a stack of things to do today, things that Flaky would _never _do, so, she went ice skating- one of the things that Flaky could never get used to.

She had no idea where she got it from, but she skated very well.

As she passed Giggles, she moved so fast that Giggles actually spun around in a circle and fell on her bottom, "Oof!" she said in her girly voice and made a face, and then should could have sworn she heard Scarlet laughing _evilly_, but shook it off.

As Scarlet passed Toothy, she grabbed his paw and pulled him along as she skated, "whoa!" she heard him gasp from the force, she laughed and then let him go and his did, he did a graceful twirl- but got dizzy and hit the ice rink wall- cracking his left buck tooth.

Disco Bear was fortunately walking by the rink and he caught glimpse of the red ice princess, not recognizing who it really was for a second until he looked closer, shocked at the dramatic change, he just HAD to talk to her- or at least get close enough!

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to ice skate (but he can roller skate?…Jeez), so he waited until she was done, watching closely every now and then, when she was done, he came up to her, a little more shocked, she was so… so… such a word he couldn't think of, but she did look more pleasing to the eye- let's just say that.

She smiled big as soon as she saw him, "Hello Disco Bear!" she said with spirit.

"And _helloooo_ Flaky!" he said with the same enthusiasm, Giggles who passed couldn't help but gawk at how happily Scarlet took in his 'flirting'.

"No need to call me that anymore, I got rid of all my flakes!" Scarlet said, _STILL _very proud of her work.

"Then should I call you _foxy_?" Disco Bear said and growled flirtingly, forgetting that he ever knew a Flippy and how important he was to Flaky.

"Whatever _you want_. But I'd like to go by Scarlet- if that's okay with you," she said and winked.

Disco Bear sighed, finally a change, he now had someone who would flirt back, and he liked this fact too much for his own good.

"That's a perfect name for you sweet cheeks," he said and pulled an arm around Scarlet.

20 feet away, Russel sat with Lumpy "Yar! The girl done lost it, first she changes her looks, changes her name, goes piranha fishing and now she be flirting with the biggest fool in all Happy Tree Town!" Russel exclaimed, utterly and obviously confused.

"Maybe she justs been having really bad gas problems…who knows," Lumpy said as he rested his head on his palm, and yawned, causing Russel gawk in surprise at his dumb-ness.

Scarlet smiled warmly at Disco Bear, her heart accelerating from the closeness, but she appeared completely calm and cool, that's how she worked. Disco Bear grinned as he looked forward and then at then at the ruby colored porcupine, "You look so groovy…and…_gorgeous_," he said, having to rack at his brain for the right word, which was a word he usually didn't use much in his vocabulary.

Scarlet then smiled at him with pure happiness, suddenly wanting to spend all of her time with him-he was so full of wonderful comments about her! "And I think your _hot_," she replied in her best…ugh…'_sexy_' tone, one that she had been using lately to get what she wanted, making it so they wouldn't realize how lazy she was, but this time she was commenting out of pure gratitude and truth to Disco.

Disco Bear actually blushed though, smiling even more, he thought very highly of himself as much as Scarlet did, but coming out of her mouth made him feel…tingly inside.

For the rest of the day- they clung to each other like magnets, flirting with batting eyelashes, they could not seem to stop staring at the other's beauty, and when they danced they danced close with happiness and grace, it was a start of something new and to others- something very weird...and just wrong…and where the Hell was Flippy?

Disco Bear and Scarlet were also not aware of things around them but they managed to stay alive- the pedestrians around them were not fortunate though as they stared at the random and strange sight- causing them not to see on coming danger that soon killed them.

"Well, this is my house- I'll see ya later tomorrow, okay!" Scarlet said to the (60's?)70's themed bear and went into her house, and as if Fate had been waiting for the moment, Disco Bear was instantly killed on the spot by a flying hammer that came from Handy, but even dead, Disco Bear was still wearing his icky love dazed smile.

--

Yes, I believe I went there, came back, went there again and came back with presents!

Sooo…have you figured out the surprise couple? (Don't shoot me FlippyxFlaky fans, I'm a fan myself so you don't have to worry about much…so just wait...for a long time...Yes, I know I stink.)

Oh and don't worry; Flippy will come back later on…Heh heh.

Again, I'm sorry about all the short chapters in general…But you won't be getting any of that in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Too many Emotions

Hiya! I don't think I have much to say for this chapter, except that it is kinda long, and has some parts that might make your eyes go wide…like romance…for instance.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, but I do own the insane little Scarlet.

9 **Too many Emotions**

And as soon as Scarlet got into her home she sighed happily and finally let Flaky come back to conscience -ness, who then was surprised at the suddenness of being jerked out of her 'sleep', she looked around her house, the room was dark, the tiny nightlights was the only light.

She then took a peek out her window, it was either sunset or sunrise so checked her clock, she frowned, "6: 14 PM?!" she gasped and was suddenly upset, she'd missed a hole day of sunlight and fun! Well…she did, but her body did not, as she noticed how tired she was, Scarlet must of have had another day of excitement.

She sighed and went to the bathroom to see if Scarlet had replied, nothing, but Flaky gasped again at her reflection, still somewhat not sure, if that was herself, it was so weird.

But Flaky smiled, she really was loving how well she was improving, sure she might miss the excitement and rush of living in the Happy Tree World, but people thought well of her now. (Or so she assumes!)

She was very glad to have people think of her as Brave and Beautiful rather than _cowardly_ and _'cute'_.

Flaky wasn't even sure what 'cute' even meant nowadays…she had been called that plenty by some of her close friends, but by not Flippy- who rarely gave her comments about her, and Flaky had heard Giggles and Petunia call A TON of simple things 'cute', and this bugged her a lot.

When Flaky got to her bedroom, she noticed the note on the pillow and read it, a frown appeared and deepened as she read, making a bitter face "_I will never be you_," she said in pure disappointment to herself, suddenly her phone rung, she picked up and her expression changed quickly at the voice, it was Flippy.

"Hi Flaky!" The bear said with his usual cheerfulness.

"H-hi Flippy," Flaky returned with her own timid tone.

"How was your day?"

"Uhhmm, it was okay," Flaky said hoping to sound truthful, she obviously had no idea how her day had gone, but Scarlet must have done a lot of walking due to the fact that Flaky's feet were kind of achy.

"Mine too, except it was _extremely_ boring! I had this really awful job today- ugh, from now on, I officially hate filling out papers, I think I almost got carpal tunnel writing so much! It's so great to hear a voice that has life to it; you will never know how glad I am that you answered your phone!"

Flaky blinked and blushed, okay- so he didn't 'rarely' comment her, and she was suddenly in a good mood again, she had said only 6 words and they hadn't been _that _lively sounding, either Flippy had gotten so bored it had melted his brain or he thought very well of her.

"Thank you… but a-are you delusional?" she asked with a small nervous giggle.

Flippy laughed at the comment "I have no idea Flaky, but if ya want to know, you were the first person I thought about talking to," he said soothingly with a matching warm smile in his tone.

Flaky's heart melted and she forgot where she was as Flippy was all she could think about, she then wondered if he had learned how to talk like that or it just came to him naturally. Sometimes she wished she had the courage to blurt out all of her feelings to him and kiss him like the world was going to end (and she had practiced for it too! )

And then, unfortunately, she yawned long and tiredly.

"Oh, you're sleepy! I should let you go so you can sleep, anyways, talk to ya later, bye Flakes'!" he said and hung up.

The poor thing frowned and put the phone back on the receiver, she sighed and finally went to bed, and she was then completely zonked out.

The next morning, Scarlet decided to let Flaky wake up on her own and spend some conscience time to her body for awhile.

This made Flaky very happy, but she wouldn't mind if Scarlet decided to take over to go outside, Flaky had no idea to act around her friends anymore, she didn't want them to think she was crazy, when only yesterday she was brave and then suddenly timid again.

The red porcupine sighed as she watched a talk show; it was never surprising for Flippy to be on TV subjects anymore, _"Sure he's a nice guy and all, but I'm pretty sure… he's serial murderer," _Toothy said and then looked confused as he got some laughs from the host and audience. 

Flaky giggled herself and wondered if he was told to say that or he just _said _it by himself.

She sighed and looked at the clock, 11:28 AM, the morning would soon be over, but then without warning as usual, Scarlet took over.

"Gotta get ready to see Disco Bear!" she said happily and urgently and rushed to the restroom to take a shower and spiffy up.

In a flash she was out and was looking well… like Scarlet- she then was out of her house in the same speed and straight to the afro wearing bear's house without a warning... obviously, it seemed being quick and impulsive was her thing, just unlike Flaky.

Luckily, he was home, but no one spoke as Scarlet gave him a sly happy grin and gently pushed him back in his house with her following and closing the door with her foot behind her.

Disco Bear eyes went wide and he blushed a deep red as he realized that Scarlet was pressing her lips onto his, her arms around his neck as if he might get away, he almost laughed at the ridiculous thought, but the kiss stunned him too much for him to speak.

But out of all the odds, he shockingly managed to move his arms around her waist and pull her close and kissed back, Scarlet made a sighing sound… and so just for extra but eager credit, Disco Bear began to kiss enthusiastically and passionately, this surprised him, he had no idea he was capable of doing such a thing. And Disco Bear had a lot of courage and pride too, that's what made the fact so shocking.

A billion of emotions and small but incredibly happy sounds filled the room as the sickingly sweet kissing continued for several anxious minutes.

When they unwillingly pulled away for air, they stared into each other's eyes, both dazed and their insides filled with steaming hot happiness, their hearts melting.

"Wow," Disco Bear said, very impressed by everything in the moment, he was also secretly surprised at himself at his uncharacteristic comment, he was supposed to act casual at these sort of moments, but he rarely-no, never had these moments and had to admit he'd only seen it happen in all of the Disco 70's movies.

"That was _amazing_," Scarlet said and quickly but softly kissed Disco Bear again, he did the same but Scarlet caught his face and they began another long sweet and steaming kiss. (…I hope I haven't scarred any of you yet)

About 30 minutes later, Scarlet had somehow kissed Disco Bear so much; the emotions had tired him out and she had lip-locked him to sleep, she had almost fallen asleep too, but she kept awake and decided to go out to get herself a personal present for doing such a good job, she got some ice cream!

As she quietly and lady like ate her treat, Petunia and Giggles came over to her, they looked worried, "We need to talk," Petunia said and Scarlet nodded "Grab a seat then, I do too," she said with a slight smile.

Giggles and Petunia looked at each other once more and did as they were told.

Before Scarlet could start ranting, Petunia started hers first.

"Fla-er…Scarlet- ever since that big storm, you've been acting really…different, you've changed so much…and we've been good friends for you and not been saying anything, but we're scared you might do something horrible. Also, why do you keep hanging out with Disco Bear like you're in love with-,"

Petunia paused as she saw the automatic giant smile that formed Scarlet's face when she said _his _name, the blue skunk's mouth hung open in shock and probably horror "-You love…Disco Bear?!" she gasped.

Scarlet smiled bigger and she nodded happily "_In _love too."

"But he's so….and he…Disco Bear…it's...Wow. You… _love_… Disco Bear?" Petunia stuttered, the fact nearly blowing her mind away, almost not believing it…to her, she though Disco Bear was such a-, and I quote from the episode: "Ipso Fatso"- "A Square".

Giggles played with her soft and very breakable, pink furry fingers; she looked a little angry and uncomfortable.

"What about Flippy? What will he think? You two had something so sweet, or _did_. Scarlet, you used to love him so much, what _happened_?" the pink chipmunk asked, she believed in true love, and when true love happened, it happened once, and she had seen Flippy and _Flaky _together, the way they acted- it was something else, and it was _**probably**_ true love without them even knowing too.

Finally Scarlet frowned and her face went stone "Flippy will have to get over it, and sure we might have had 'something', but I finally got to understand and meet Disco Bear fully for who he is, and he's something else Giggles, something you both will never see and too immature to understand." Scarlet said, her voice cruel and dark, she then smiled smoothly as the two girly girls looked very and clearly insulted.

Scarlet then frowned as something came to mind, and looked from her nails and then back at the others, now somewhat pissed. "And for your information, I got sick of being timid, pushed around, and scared all the time! I don't see why it's such an insult to put my best foot down and change for the _better!_" she said, her voice at the ending scorned and raspy. "And I'm staying this way as well too, so if you don't like it, you can just _shove your fingers in your ears, stitch your mouths shut and scamper the Hell away from me! Because I won't take criticism from the likes of you two or anyone else!_" Scarlet growled, fire literally blazing in her eyes looking like a She-Devil as she leaned forward to the other two girls, who looked angry as well as Giggles crossed her arms tight and Petunia put her left hand on her hip, scowling.

Petunia looked at Giggles, "Well, I don't like her changing; I guess we'll have to 'scamper' away, how about you Giggles?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, I don't like it either, guess we'll also have to 'stitch' our mouths shut too. But of course we don't have to what she says- but I don't know about you, but I'll be happy to 'shove' my fingers in my ears because all I hear is lots of _nonsense_!" she said back in the same angry mocking tone, both glaring ice at Scarlet's fire whenever they quoted her.

As the girls got up and turned around, Scarlet spoke up, "By the way, just to rub it in your face while you're still pissed, I kissed Disco Bear earlier, we had _a lot _of fun," Scarlet said cruelly and added a small giggle.

Giggles and Petunia were shocked at the news, but where quickly angry again and stormed quickly out of the ice cream shop.

Scarlet sniffed uncaringly and began to eat her ice cream again, but stopped when she noticed Sniffles and Mime gawking in shock and _probably _disappointment…

The pretty red porcupine glared "It's rude to stare you know, eat your ice cream!" she snapped, her angry mood clinging willingly.

The two boys jumped in panic and quickly did what they were told.

---

Glad you got through this chapter; it drove me nuts to just re-read it.

And I'm sorry to all the Disco Bear haters, I hope you didn't get… sick…Heh.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10 A Disaster

Happy Halloween! Thanks for the reviews…I still very much appreciate them, so here, have some candy, plus a long chapter! (Well, to me it sort of is)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Happy Tree Friends, never will, but I hope they last a long time so I might have chance to get a job at Mondo Media!

10 **A Disaster**

When Scarlet was finished, she went back to her house and let Flaky back into conscience, selfishly and uncaringly not thinking about the fact that Flaky might get blamed for something she did not do.

When Flaky 'woke' up back in her house again, unaware of the passion, love and anger in her body from earlier.

Too unaware.

She looked at her clock, she cocked her head slightly to the left in wonder, she had been 'gone' for almost 2 hours, she couldn't do much about it except shrug and flip on the TV and run her paw through her shiny, smooth, pretty quill hair, happy not to see any annoying flakes falling and accumulating around her.

Suddenly her phone rang and she happily picked it up, and was shocked to hear a dark anger in a voice that she loved.

"You _promised!_" Flippy said his voice uneven and broken as if he had been…crying.

"H-huh?" Flaky said, wide eyed and suddenly a little scared.

"Don't play stupid! Flaky- or _Scarlet_! You said you wouldn't CHANGE! I saw you coming out of Disco Bear's house- and then you _yell_ at your _friends _like their enemies, when their trying to help! I don't know if I should help you, I don't _think _I even WANT to help now…you hurt my feelings Flaky…whoever you are, you lied and broke our promise… '_Changing for the better_' my foot!" Flippy said his tone bright with anxiety and cutting pain.

Flaky had to hold the phone with both paws to keep from dropping it, each word slashing deep into her nervous and delicate emotions, her legs began to quiver and she dropped down on the floor onto her knees, how had she forgotten about her Flippy? HOW?

She said nothing, causing silence that hurted her ears.

Her gentle heart dropped as she heard small sobs on the other side, causing tears of her own to come into her big soft eyes.

"…And Flaky, is it really true- that…that…your er- _in love_, with Disco Bear?" there was a long very painful pause "-And that you…k-kissed him?"

'_**NO!**__'_ Flaky's thoughts screamed loudly, but something quick and brave flashed across her tongue causing her to say "Yes." In an odd, proud, brave voice…and a small part of her that she didn't know existed told her that it was true and to _simply_ except it.

Tears began to flow down her red fur in a silence.

"…Oh-okay." Flippy said in a quick, quiet but rough tone and hung up.

Flaky finally dropped the phone, her hands began to shake, and her breathing speeded up from the pain and anxiety, she then screamed a frustrated sob, she was confused but she knew what had happened.

Scarlet had actually fallen in love and kissed Disco Bear- why had Flaky not thought about this earlier? Scarlet was her OPPOSITE! She began to pace, thoughts began to gather, causing her to pace faster and faster…

Flaky suddenly wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, she wanted to be brave so bad- she had Scarlet for that, but she wanted Flippy just as much as bravery. But it seemed that bravery had ironically hit her back, and now she was stuck with Disco Bear- and she only thought of him as someone you could only be just friends with, not even _best _friends!

And she had wasted her FIRST kiss on him, sure she didn't even have the memory, but he did!

It wasn't fair, nothing was ever fair, but jeez- Handy, Shifty and Lifty had more luck than she did! She was scared of everything- yet she was nice, and yet her best friends killed her intently, she'd thrown a party for someone- and they ruined it! She was always giving- and yet she'd always, ALWAYS get pushed around!

And it was sooo ironic, Shifty and Lifty were the bad guys- all they usually got for it was death and usually a burning from Splendid, but no, _everyone_ died- and getting beaten down from Splendid was obviously expected.

And Handy, the second disabled Tree Friend, he had no hands, but he managed better than Flaky ever would-...

Flaky's thoughts vanished in complete hot, white anger as she screamed and ripped out several of her quills in pawfulls, ignoring the fact that it was going to make her bleed a lot.

She cried out in pain and rushed to the bathroom and splashed water over her face, just wishing someone was there to hold her and tell her what she should do, to hold and tell her it was going to be all right…

Her body shook…The one she wanted…didn't want her anymore.

And the one she _didn't want_ was most likely the one ringing her doorbell.

So, being polite as _she always was_, she went to go open the door, and she was correct, Disco Bear stood there, looking sly until he saw Flaky….she thought around for a few moments as he stared in concern, maybe he could help her out…

"_Scarlet_…? Are you alright?" he said stepping forward, leaning in close, Flaky suddenly realized she had to be very careful about what she said and did, she didn't want to hurt or confuse him.

"N-no…I messed up, bad, _really bad_," Flaky said quietly, tears falling from her face and eagerly let Disco Bear hug her tight, she would take comfort from anyone at the moment…even if it was from Lumpy, Evil Flippy or the Devil himself.

She wasn't surprised as she heard him gasp and touch around the places where she tore out her quills, "Got frustrated," she mumbled, Disco Bear sighed and put his paws down around her waist. Then like a nightmare- flashbacks she didn't recognize flashed into her mind…she closed her eyes and winced, then blushed, so that's what it was like kissing someone…it was so very wonderful and magical, but she felt terrible, he wasn't Flippy.

"_**You might need these,"**_ a firmilliar brave voice said…it was her own…she felt a twinge of anger and confusion, it was Scarlet's, she just knew it.

He then gently grabbed her face and went to kiss her, Flaky kept usual panicking in her mind and tried hard to keep her cool as she let the golden bear kiss her sweetly once- all Flaky could do was smile nervously when he looked at her. But it was convincing enough for the 70's fool so he happily gave her another hug, goodness…he smelled too much of cologne, but it was an interesting scent she had to give it that.

Flaky sighed and imagined Disco Bear as her friend again, she tried imagining him as Flippy- but all she could think and feel was pain when she tried that, and the most person who worked best was Cuddles for some odd reason…most likely because he was obviously 'cuddly', and she hugged 'Cuddles' tightly.

It then took a few moments for her to figure out that she was sobbing again. She had gone so deep in her mind that Disco Bear had to dry off her tears.

"C'mon sugar, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be _okay_, let's get you some water," he said and gently took her the kitchen and got her some water while she sat down and rubbed her face, feeling very ugly, then something made her think.

"Disco Bear- at the dance party…why did you suddenly take an interest toward me? Was it because I was suddenly just a 'little' pretty? What?" Flaky asked softly but very serious, surprised her voice was not shaky.

Disco Bear looked down, not facing the red porcupine, he was frowning, "I don't want to offended you or hurt your feelings…but, before that night, you weren't all that appealing baby, you were cute, but…heh, it was hard to see myself charming a girl who was having a panic attack with dandruff flying around. But seeing that you actually tried to look- hmm, nice? It sort of impressed me," he explained then turned around with the water- surprised to see her clear eyed, she didn't look bothered by the comment.

"So, honey-bunches…I didn't hurt your feelings?" he asked handing her water to her, she took thankfully and took a sip, "No, I actually thought you might say something worse, like- 'you were so ugly' or 'I didn't go for girls who were scared of baby chicks'," she said quietly and laughed her timid laugh.

Disco Bear gave a half smile, "I never thought you were ugly- I only ignored you for awhile because I…er, heh, don't get mad…but I thought you were, um, a guy- but a very girly-ish guy." He said and tried to grin innocently, but Flaky shook her head and gave a very weak smile, she was used the gender confusion by now.

"Almost everyone thought I was a guy, even The Mole…but I'm used to it now," she explained.

Disco Bear grinned, "Did you know I haven't even _once _looked at Giggles or Petunia since yesterday? You've all I've been thinking about sweet thing," he said, and although Flaky's feelings were torn and dead, she couldn't help but grin at the complete corny-ness, she giggled as he kissed her paw, it was so ridiculous!

But of course, she knew Scarlet would think it was hot or probably _sexy_. Goodness.

Luckily she planned on breaking the news to him, but not at the moment, she needed his comfort and love, and she DID NOT want to already feel worse by feeling guilty!

She smiled; he was doing such a beautiful job of keeping her distracted from her thoughts and feelings.

"Aww, I love you!" she blurted, out not on purpose, "_Scarlet!_" she thought, how could she suddenly have control over her like that?! It wasn't fair!

"I love you too, sugar lips," he said slyly and kissed her once more, this time more passionately, shocking her.

After several interesting seconds later, Flaky was about to pull away before she had a heart attack, but Disco pulled away first fortunately.

Disco Bear smiled and then frowned sympathetically "What happened anyways?" he asked.

Flaky looked away and sipped her water once more, and then again until she was finished, planning how she explain it without Scarlet being mentioned or confusing the Disco fool- and what sucked is that she only had the information Flippy gave her.

She gave a shaky sigh "Giggles and Petunia, they-," and then suddenly, but blacked out. Scarlet came back, "-got confused and thought me changing was wrong…," she began, and sighed again when she realized that she would have to lie, since she didn't want to ruin the moment, of course _Scarlet's _feelings weren't hurt.

But she could see the pure sympathy in her lover's eyes, and she didn't want to lose it, his sympathy was feeding her giant ego, and she was _always_ hungry it seemed.

"-and I had no choice but _stand up for myself, _and then- Flippy found out, and he was so mad at me…and now I've lost three of my best friends…and probably more if they find out how _terrible _I was." She said and managed to get some tears out and faked a sob, inside Scarlet thought it was hilarious and was in a wonderful mood, she cheered herself on inside as Disco Bear pulled her up in a hug.

She saw her face in her kitchen mirror, it was hers but she grinned at it evilly as she saw Flaky's horrified and scared face in the reflection.

Flaky didn't come back until Disco Bear left, so much for getting love and comfort.

She sighed, she had to do _something_! She had to tell someone without sounding like a complete nut…or even more of one. She stared at the floor as she laid on her couch; Flippy…she had to tell Flippy the truth, all of it.

She nodded and went outside for some fresh air, and as she did, birds began to peck at the two spots at her head, then more came, causing her to scream and scream…until she was nothing but bones.

Fortunately, the next day: Scarlet did not come back, but Flaky's looks did, which was bad, if she let anyone see her like this- they'd probably get confused and assume something bad…so she decided to take her car- Flippy lived far away from the Town anyways.

She also decided not to call Flippy, if he knew she was coming he would probably get prepared to push her away, so it would be smart to surprise him at the last moment.

--

Flaky is what I like to call, a smarty pants…but I think she needs to give Disco Bear more credit, oh well, I guess she has Scarlet to do that job for now.


	11. Chapter 11 Trying to Heal a Wound

Hello everyone, and I'm gonna keep quiet about this one, but I am gonna put a 'dramatic' warning sticker on this one, so yeah, have a good day.

Disclaimer: I have never; will never, ever own HTF, so there. They're not mine.

11 **Trying to Heal a Wound**

Flippy laid in his bed, it was 10: 46 AM, he planned on not getting out until he had to use the bathroom, and then get back in his bed, feeling depressed, disgusted and disgruntled, and everything was making him sick.

Flaky had broken his heart, but it confused him to no end, it just wasn't like her! He was also upset at himself, angry how he'd spoken to her like that, he didn't mean it, and now he was afraid she'd never talk or look at him again…he didn't even have a chance with her anymore, she belonged to the…(and as Flippy liked to call him now-) The Disco 'Retard'.

"_**You disgust me, get out of bed- have breakfast, do something! You can't stay in this bed forever; this is not how a solider does things! And don't start your crying again over that whore!" **_the dark voice growled angrily in Flippy's mind.

Flippy simply groaned, rolled over and hid his face in his pillow, and whined pathetically into it, "_Leave me alooonneee! And don't call her that!" _he said, the pillow smothering his voice, he knew he was acting like big baby, but he didn't care, no one was around to see his flattened dignity and squashed ego…in fact, he didn't even have a ego anymore.

His mint green bear ears perked up when he heard a knocking sound, it was soft but loud- and it had a tune to it that only he and Flaky knew about, he sat up and rubbed his face, and both eager and un-eagerly got up to get the door.

Flaky's legs quivered nervously, and her eyes went a little wide when she saw Flippy, goodness he was a mess!

His cap wasn't on his head, his fur was messy, his outfit was unbuttoned but he still wore his dog tags, his eyes were pink and a little swollen- probably from crying.

They stared at each other, both frowning sadly, a thousand questions popping in both of their tattered minds, this including quiet, mental: screaming, crying and groans.

Flaky stepped forward and noticed Flippy step back one.

"I need to explain…please…and if I saying anything mean- it'll only be because I won't be saying it…," suddenly, before she could see Flippy's next expression or next word, she blacked out. Scarlet growled, "I just wanted to say that you had no right Flippy, calling me like that! How dare you even follow me around- and promise or not, I have a right to stand up for myself!" Scarlet then pushed herself in the living room and slapped Flippy, hard. Tears began to overflow in his eyes- confused and deeper in pain.

She pushed him, but the dark side in Flippy caught her paws- then, his evil side came out, his face twisted, angry and eyes yellow green and crazed.

Scarlet merely grinned back, but fell on to the floor hard as Flippy pushed her back then pinned her, their faces and bodies too close. Flippy cackled darkly and licked the side of Scarlet's mouth, she made a disgusted face and growled in detest and tried to get up, but it was no use, Flaky was never the one to go to a gym, her arms where weak.

"_**Theres no need to pretend anymore- I know a split personality when I see it, unlike my other half…now, it's time to pick your fate- should I kill you on the spot, or ra-**_," Flippy was cut off as Scarlet managed to kick him in the gut hard. She had a strange look in her eyes, and she managed to roll out from under him and stood up, far…far away.

"_I gotta get out of here!_" Scarlet screamed in her mind and then Flaky came back.

Flaky gasped when she saw Flippy on the floor, when he looked up at her, his face was twisted with anger and pain, eyes yellow green and ugly, then he suddenly shook his head and it was back to normal, only more pained than it was before she blacked out.

No one spoke, Flaky's eyes wide and sad, not sure, what the hell just happened…but she was very sure Scarlet just ruined everything for her and Flippy, but she decided to try again.

"I- I didn't mean to say any of that…I…you don't honestly think I would hurt you…do you?" she said stepping forward hopefully, but Flippy glared at her sadly, "I don't know, but get out," he said, his voice a little weak.

"I- no- Flippy…Scarlet isn't me!" she began but Flippy stood up, his face strangely intimidating, it was very hard to look at, his depressed glare stinging in her teary eyes.

"I don't care, whoever Scarlet, or Flaky is…I don't want to see her, I don't want to hear her, I. Want. Her. Out. Of. My. Life!" he said, and with each word at the ending, he pushed her out of his house and then slammed the door in her face.

Flaky whimpered, her eyes dry, no tears coming out, she unwillingly turned to her car and got in to it, she thought she caught a glimpse of Flippy looking at her pitifully through his window, but no one was there when she looked again, she then drove away.

But she didn't go home, instead she went to the park, and sat at the same chair, the same one right before all this chaos started. She hoped it would take her back to that time.

She breathed shakily and laid down, it was uncomfortable, but she didn't care, she felt numb inside and out, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to relax, it was no use.

She laid there for how long, she had no idea, a few times, she thought she felt a pang of hunger, or the pain from the hard wood, but she stayed there, a light rain began to sprinkle, getting her fur wet, but she still didn't care.

Suddenly she felt two arms scoop her up and hold her like a baby.

"_Disco Bear_," she thought, she was sure it was him, but when she heard the voice, she was very wrong.

"How long did you say she's been here?" a soft voice whispered.

"A few hours I guess," a deeper voice said, it sounded like Lumpy.

"A few hours?" she heard Toothy gasp.

"Something's defiantly up," she heard Cuddles say, and she realized he was the one holding her close.

She groaned, "You're gonna hurt your arms, C-Cuddles,"

Cuddles only laughed, "I've held up an elephant once with just one rope, chill,"

She sighed, "You can put me down," she said and the yellow rabbit did as he was told, when she opened her eyes, she noticed there was more people than she thought.

Lumpy, Toothy, Cuddles, Handy, Sniffles and the Mime looked at her in concern.

"I g-guess I should of gone home…," she mumbled, blushing from the attention and then ran off in embarrassment- "Wait, Scarlet!" Cuddles yelled and ran after her, she only ignored him and got in her car, then tried to close her door- but couldn't as Cuddles held on to it strongly.

"Please Cuddles, if you were smart, you'd stay out of this," she said, frustrated.

"Well I guess I'm stupid, because I want to help," he said, his face sad.

Flaky shut her mouth and looked at Cuddles carefully as she thought, "Okay, get in, I'll explain," she said, Cuddles smiled lightly and closed the door and got in on the passenger's side.

So, she explained everything, with as much detail she could remember, they both winced when she began talking about Disco Bear and she rarely mentioned the kiss (or kisses), but she did mention it sadly. Thankfully, Scarlet didn't interrupt or alter anything…perhaps, (and hopefully for them) Scarlet was capable of sleeping when not in control.

"Wow, so…this _was _about the dance party…," Cuddles said when she was finished.

Flaky nodded, she then realized how stupid she had been to selfishly decide to change her personality without telling anyone else first.

"I'm an idiot, a-aren't I Cuddles?" she said looking down at her paws as she parked in front of her house.

"No, you're not an idiot, you're really, really smart, you just got…very confused, I can understand you going off the deep end too, I would too," he said and got out and got Flaky's door, she hesitated getting out, but she did.

Before she could move, Cuddles pulled her into a warming hug, she sighed and relaxed, now the numbness was inside her, and this time, Cuddles didn't smell like cologne, he smelled…like the outside, and something of flowers and she liked it.

"So…you're gonna help me? What about Scarlet? How will you know when she'll take over? She does a good job of tricking people," she said, her face on Cuddles' arm.

"Flaky, she can't trick me anymore, now that I know whats going on, but…yeah, she does do a good job on impersonating you- I'll try to keep focused," he said and gave a squeeze before he let go of her.

Flaky smiled but a sad one, her heart was shattered and it was hard to keep Flippy's venomous expression out of her mind.

"Thanks," Flaky sighed and they went inside…after awhile small talk, Cuddles finally decided to talk about something that was bothering him.

"Um…Flaky, I just sort of want you to know that Giggles and Petunia- are really not liking you too much anymore, I think we should set them straight," he said and looked at his pink bunny slippers.

"Don't worry, we will…but who I'm really worried about is Disco Bear, he's really in love with Scarlet, and I just hope he'll be okay IF I ever get back to normal," she said in a depressed tone.

"You know- if you do get back to normal, there still might be chance he could still love you, since he still liked you when you-um, yourself. You can date him if Flippy doesn't want you anymore," he then immediately regretted he'd even said it when Flaky's face became even more depressed, but oddly, her eyes stayed dry.

"Sorry," he then quickly apologized.

Flaky shook her head, "It's okay, and I just might stick with him if Flippy doesn't want me…he's not as bad as I thought, it would take awhile to get used to him though," she said and failed to do her traditional timid giggle, making it sound like a very sad "Aww,"

"You need a break Flaky; you got dark circles under your eyes the size of Sniffles glasses! Would you like some ice cream? I hear girls eat it when their upset, makes em' feel better or something," he said getting up and examining Flaky as if he were a doctor.

"I guess so," Flaky said with a faint smile and laid her head on the couch arm.

Cuddles nodded, "K' I'll be right back," he said and petting Flaky's head randomly before he left.

"_I don't understand why your being like this Flaky, your being so immature, forget Flippy already, why would you wanna date a maniac like him anyways? You know it won't work if you try to defeat me, I'm better than you at everything, remember? Stop being idiotic!" _a voice in her said suddenly, obviously Scarlet.

"**Just leave me alone! I love Flippy just like you love Disco Bear, and you ruined my chance with ever being with him! I will never get to feel what it's like to kiss him because of you now! Your- your- horrible!**" Flaky thought back to Scarlet, her eyes closed and she winced as she did this.

"_Oh I'm so scared, ohhh, whatever will I do? Hahaha! And by the way, you can never love Flippy like I love Disco Bear- your mind will never be…mature enough to do the things I plan on doing with my Disco cutie!" _Scarlet said back with a sly tone in her voice.

Flaky gasped in horror, as soon she realized what that meant "**No! You wouldn't! Not yet! Not with **_**my **_**body! That's gross!**" she said back mentally, cringing in the couch, her cheeks dark red as she held her paws over her mouth.

She was suddenly tooken out of her conversation as she felt something tap at her arm, she opened her eyes to see Cuddles with her ice cream, and she calmed down some and took the bowl.

"You alright there? You look like you were having a really weird headache," he said as he took his spot next to her, Flaky only scooted away uncomfortably.

"S-Scarlet talked to me…something that she learned…and she said something that really bothered me, about her and- uh…Disco Bear," she said and took a bite of her ice cream.

"Oh? About what?" Cuddles asked innocently.

Flaky winced as she looked at her ice cream "Let's just say…that Scarlet probably plans on having me wake up one morning in the bed next to…_him_," Flaky said and shuttered, then turning on the TV to distract her from any bad thoughts that might come up.

Cuddles frowned, stared, and stared until he went crossed eyed, but he couldn't help but shutter himself "_Gross_…," he spat out in a raspy voice.

--

Aww, wasn't that last part just _cute? _Heh, heh.

(Sorry, but I never promised this to be an 'innocent' story! I know some HTF stories aren't…But I wouldn't worry too much about what Scarlet said, she's gonna be too busy messing with Flaky's head anyways XD)


	12. Chapter 12 Realization

Hiya, and all I have to say about this one is that it's got some fun stuff in it, but that's what I think, you go on ahead a see for yourself…oh and apologized about the Flippy/Flaky attack in the last chapter, but don't worry about it.

Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever, ever own HTF and blah, blah, blah.

12 **Realization**

For the rest of the afternoon, Cuddles and Flaky watched cartoons and sitcoms, and for some reason, to Flaky, whenever the audience would laugh, it seemed like they were really laughing at her, saying "_Ha ha! You're such a LOSER!_" so, she shut them out and focused on the cold sweetness that ran down her throat.

"Flaky, I gotta go soon; do you think you'll be alright alone?" Cuddles said suddenly while cleaning up a deck of cards that had flown everywhere.

"I don't know, I guess so…but do you think you could call me if you ever get to your house? I understand if you don't," Flaky said.

"Yeah, I'll call you, and if I run into the girls, I'll tell them whats up," Cuddles said and waved before he left.

Flaky sighed; she was sure he would not make it and thought it would be a perfect time to go to bed.

So she did.

When she 'woke' up, she noticed she was standing up…outside…in the zoo…?

Then suddenly her eyes went big as she heard a _chirp chirp! _

She looked slowly down and saw one of the things she feared the most…baby chicks!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!!!" She screamed stepping back, but squashed one, causing her to squeal in horror.

"SCARLEEEET!" She then screamed and put her hands on her head, shutting her eyes tight.

"_Thought you could scare me off somehow? Thinking of a way to GET RID OF ME? How funny of you to think you do something like that Flaky, I'm stronger, better, and smarter than you in every way, that's how you wanted me, didn't you? Oh, and perhaps maybe with a side of fries too? Hee, hee, have fun with the birdies!_" Scarlet said in a happy mood, Flaky growled, why was she so happy? Oh yeah, because Flaky was in a bad one!

Flaky opened her eyes, and jumped; more yellow, tiny, birds!

"_Eeeek!_ Shoo, shoo! _Gooo awaaayyyy_!" she said in her scared high voice and tip toeing in place, motioning the birds away, but they only blinked cutely and chirped.

'_I'm gonna go hysterical if I don't get away from here soon!_' Flaky's thoughts screamed only to get a mean little giggle from Scarlet.

Flaky would have to result to pure screaming then, so, she took a deep breath and let out a screeching, high pitch scream. This causing several of the other tree friend's ears to begin to hurt until they bled and as well making glass everywhere to crack and break…letting lose the snakes, spiders, frogs and lizards and soon pure chaos and violence began to break out all through the zoo.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue flying squirrel came flying down, wincing; he patted her shoulder to make her stop.

Flaky was breathing hard, but relaxed once she saw him, "I'mafraidofchicks! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she said in one big breath.

Splendid didn't question why she was there in the first place; he only picked her up and flew _high _above the zoo.

"Eeeek! Not so high please!" Flaky said closing her eyes, Splendid only rolled his eyes and took her in front of the zoo, "What were you doing there in the first place young miss?" he asked putting a hand on his 'chin' in curiosity.

"I- uh…um…I dunno…I…slept walk there, I guess," Flaky stammered.

"That's very unfortunate, well, you should try to fix your chick phobia before it becomes serious- and I already think it has," he replied and looked up at the air with a brave look on his face, "Well- duties are calling; now I must fly!" he said dramatically and flew off to help calm the chaos in the zoo.

"He's such a nice person," Flaky said with a small smile.

"_He's such a show off," _Scarlet 'said' with a scoff.

Flaky ignored her other half, but realized she couldn't do that yet.

"**Did you drive here? Or did you walk? I don't want to leave my car behind,"** Flaky thought to Scarlet, _"I am not telling you anything, fluffy" _she replied.

Flaky growled and began looking for her car, and it took awhile since she had no memory of where she might have parked.

After 30 minutes, Scarlet finally spoke up _"Oh, that's right…I walked, tee- hee," _

Flaky let out a frustrated but very small screech and began on her way home, already hot from staying in the sun so long.

As she passed some of her friends, they gave her an odd look, and she knew why too.

She had been acting really strange lately, and just yesterday, they found her lying limp on a hard chair like corpse outside, she had been making googily eyes with the second biggest fool in town. Now she was walking down the side walk looking stressed and wearing an annoyed face while small drips of sweat dripped from her face, and it was too easy to tell she was angry.

Suddenly she felt an arm hook around her and she saw Disco Bear holding out an ice cream to her, she sighed sadly but smiled and took it.

"Thanks," she said and licked the ice cream, Disco Bear gave a smug smile and raised his eyebrows when he saw Petunia and Giggles glaring at them, Flaky noticed this and looked too, "Uh oh," she whispered.

And for the first time, Disco Bear didn't flirt with them; he frowned and pulled Flaky close.

"You two leave her alone, she's been having it hard lately and she doesn't need any more…," he then took a second to think"…crap," he said defensively.

Flaky was somewhat impressed when the two girls backed down and looked at each other in thought, but they said nothing and walked away…perhaps Cuddles _had_ spoken to them.

Flaky smiled brightly and pulled Disco Bear into a big hug, and he gladly took in it, his smile matching hers.

"Thanks," she said and snuggled him with her heart-shaped nose before she let go, careful not to make a mess with her ice cream.

"You're welcome baby, I'll always be here," he said sweetly and they walked on.

Suddenly Cuddles came up to them, "Hey Fla- Scarlet!" he said and looked at Disco Bear, but not as enthusiastic "…Disco Bear." He said with a weird look in his eye as he looked at the bear, as if he was thinking about something he didn't want to, he then looked at Flaky skeptically, searching in her eyes to see who was 'online' at the moment, since Flaky was looking like the extremely pretty Scarlet at the moment, but he smiled normally.

"Oh, hi Cuddles," Disco said and took Flaky's paw, Cuddles' stared at the locked paws for a moment, but back at Disco Bear, "Yeah, you think I can talk to my friend? I think she might find it _important_," Cuddles asked eyeing Flaky as he said 'important'.

Flaky and Disco Bear looked at each other, the bear looked at the porcupine curiously and she nodded, "I'll call you, I promise," she said quietly to him, Disco Bear nodded while he pouted he then kissed her, causing Cuddles to make a grossed out face and gag in disgust and Disco Bear left.

"That was gross, and it would be less gross if it wasn't _him_," Cuddles said still making a face, Flaky merely giggled timidly.

"For some reason, kissing makes me light on my feet…and sort of…dizzy," she said and randomly licked at her ice cream, as if it would make the feelings go away, they didn't.

Cuddles coughed in shock "No! No! Flaky, you gotta stop kissin' him then!"

Flaky blinked cutely and innocently "Why?"

"Because, I've heard a lot of things-I've read a lot of things, and know a lot of things! And Flaky! I think your starting to- ugh…," Cuddles said in anxious tone and then dropped into a raspy whisper- "-_like_, _like Disco Bear!_"

Flaky dropped her ice cream, not realizing it fell on her foot.

"I can't, that's not possible…unless…," she said her voice drifting off in thought and ignoring Cuddles' next two comments.

"-Unless… you have this weird obsession with bears you don't know about!" Cuddles said suddenly with a smile-thinking to himself, his imagination running around.

"For all we know- you might start liking _Pop_ next!" Cuddles fake gasped and laughed at his own joke.

Cuddles' happy face dropped when he noticed Flaky's horrified expression.

"Do you think…that maybe Scarlet is falling out of love with Disco Bear?" she asked suddenly, Cuddles looked up surprised.

"Theres a chance, but who knows…," he said and then there was a silence.

"Wasn't there something important you needed to tell me about?" Flaky asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! On my way from your house yesterday, I saw Flippy…he was sitting in his truck sobbing his eyes out like a baby," he said looking kind of sad himself.

"_Sobbing_?" Flaky said quietly, not sure what else to say, but she was very surprised.

"Yeah, until he saw me and ran me over, hurt like crap," Cuddles said and rubbed his back from the memory, it was like that for him, if he tried to remember how he died then that certain body part that got hurt first would start hurting for some reason.

Flaky ignored his comment, the image of Flippy's last expression had melted, and now all she could think about was him crying in his truck, it was a depressing thought, she just wanted to hug him and explain _everything_.

Her face became pained; he had said it right in her face, that he never wanted to see, hear, or do anything that had her in his life…he didn't want her in his life.

Again, no tears came, her eyes stayed dry.

Flaky finally realized that she was never going to talk, or get close to him; ever again, he would never know how she felt. Never. Ever. Ever. _Ever_

"Whoa, no, no, please, don't make that face…Flaky? Are you going to die? Flaky?" Cuddles panicked as poor Flaky began to curl up on the ground, in fetal position on the hot ground, her face drowned in horror as she stared in to a cruel, dark, cold space.

"Oh crap, can you hear me?" he asked, but she said nothing so again, he decided to pick her up. But this time, she seemed small, like a defenseless baby, it was easier to carry her as he headed for the Hospital.

Several times Scarlet tried to take over, but something in Flaky's mind that was freezing blocked her path, it was useless to break over, so she couldn't ruin Flaky's life even more at the moment.

--

I like Cuddles when he's worried! XD And hmm, I wonder whats gonna happen when they get to the Hospital!


	13. Chapter 13 Fun with Drama

Hi everyone and sorry for the wait, I've just been very hesitant with this chapter and you'll see why soon. Warning- Gore stuff in this one. Also if you run into the word "Ko Foo" It's my HTF version of "Kung Fu" but not really…I think Scarlet might be making it up, she could also be crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, but I do own the dark styles of "Ko Foo", which isn't real, but still. I made it up.

13 **Fun with Drama**

As Flaky opened her eyes, everything was white, bright and blurry, so she winced and shivered. Sounds came out as a hum, mixing together in a tuneless deranged song.

Where was she exactly? It took her moment to figure out that she was lying down on her back and starring at a light, suddenly she saw Giggles' face starring down at her- wearing a nurses outfit, she obviously didn't look happy.

Giggles looked over her shoulder, "She's awake, you can come in now," she said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Cuddles, Lumpy, Petunia and Disco Bear came in.

Flaky grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her face in embarrassment, her cheeks pink.

"Aww, don't do that," Lumpy said, thinking the act was somewhat cute looking.

Flaky peeked, her eyes only showing, "W-what happened…?" she asked.

"You got into a really bad panic attack, and what made it worse was that you were overly stressed," Nurse Giggles said reading her notes.

Cuddles looked very apologetic, feeling bad that he had not thought before he spoke.

Disco Bear looked worried as any boyfriend would.

Lumpy looked sympathetic but not enough as his eyes became unfocused.

And Petunia shuffled her feet on the floor, looking somewhat upset and eyeing Cuddles and Flaky a few times.

Before any time was wasted, Disco Bear dramatically grabbed Flaky's palm, his eyes big and sad, it almost made Flaky snort a giggle from the cheesy-ness.

"What can I do for you? I'll do _anything_!" he said in a brave voice.

Flaky smiled "Y-you do- don't have to do anything," she said and shivered, a flash of Flippy's face in her mind and Giggles patted her shoulder gently as her heart beat went up on the monitor for a moment.

"That's _it_!" Cuddles shouted suddenly, his yellow furry face pink in anger.

Everyone blinked and starred at him in confusion.

"Whats 'it'? Are we playing duck, duck goose?" Lumpy questioned.

Cuddles ignored him "I'm going to get Flippy and explain this mess to him before Flaky hits rock bottom, she still _loves _him!" he yelled, his high voice scrambling.

"Huh?" Disco Bear gasped his eyes wide.

Flaky groaned quietly and hid under her blanket, it was getting to be too much like soap opera for her, and real life was hard enough.

Cuddles grinded his teeth, "I might as well tell ya, you idiot!" he said stomping toward to Disco Bear, they glared at each other. Giggles looked confused for a moment but growled "Enough! You're going to give Scarlet a heart attack if you don't stop this instant!" Giggles said, getting in between the boys and pushing them apart.

Cuddles showed his teeth in anger, "She isn't Scarlet, she's Flaky," he said in a low voice.

Disco Bear looked over Giggles and glared at Cuddles "Are you going crazy _bunny boy_? She changed her name- why are you acting so un-cool?" he said trying to be calm.

"S-s- stop it! Both of you! And C-Cuddles, c-could you please not tell _yet_? This is driving me i-i-insane!" Flaky said sitting up, fighting to make her voice louder than her raging heart beat that beeped furiously on the monitor quickly.

"I know whats going on, _Flaky_," Petunia said suddenly, her paws behind her back.

Cuddles and Flaky's mouths dropped at the same time and Disco Bear raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Cuddles asked suddenly.

Flaky looked at Cuddles "H-huh…? You…you mean you didn't tell her…?" she said pointing and blinked.

Cuddles shook his head "No…I kept my mouth shut. Uh- heh, until now sort of,"

All heads turned to Petunia once again and she stepped back, "I've been hanging around certain people, listening around…and while Flaky went to the hospital…I finally put it all together. But I'm not exactly sure…," she said suddenly, it was quiet for a moment, then all of a sudden something above them cracked and Lumpy felt water hit his nose.

"Is it raining?" He asked; his face and voice confused.

Then, suddenly the ceiling broke above the machines that were close to Flaky, and like a weird dream, lots of water sloshed from the ceiling hole like a waterfall- getting the machines wet and causing poor Flaky to get electrocuted, everyone gasped but stopped caring as water began to flood the room, rising higher and higher each second.

"Not _again_!" Disco Bear gasped as he spat out water, getting painfully close to the ceiling, he then looked at Cuddles with a glare, "When I get back and see you again-," he said and paused to cough, "-You're gonna explain EVERYTHING!"

Before everyone's head was underwater, Cuddles managed to get out "GLADLY!"

And then the Hospital collapsed, squishing and drowning everyone in it.

The next day, Petunia went to Cuddles.

"Poor Flaky…I had no idea…," the blue skunk said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but she's handling the whole thing better than I thought she would…I've got a feeling that Disco Bear has something to do with it," he said squinting one eye in thought.

"Huh? How could you know?" Petunia asked innocently.

"Well, for starters, she said kissing the dude makes her 'light on her feet and kind of dizzy', and she's pretty good at _acting _romantic when she's with him, she doesn't even flinch once…and it's all Scarlet's fault she fell for the guy!" Cuddles explained.

But to the yellow bunny's surprise, Petunia giggled.

"You're being naïve Cuddles, she's just acting that way because she's never had a boyfriend before, and she's different from Giggles and me, and if you never noticed before, Flaky is nice to everyone- she wouldn't hurt their feelings by flinching away, and so-,"

"Okay! I get it, she's a very accepting person!" Cuddles interrupted, not wanting listen to a rant about 'The Mystery of the Minds of Girls' and then he groaned as he remembered something "Now I wish I kept my mouth shut about it, she's still probably thinking she's in love with him, ughh," he said in a ashamed tone.

"YOU _WHAT_?!" she shrieked making Cuddles jump.

"I just assumed! I was being _native_! Just like you said! I don't know even know what I'm saying half the time! And she took it in so easily- she even said 'do you think Scarlet is falling out of love'! I'm not even sure what she's feeling!" Cuddles said with panic as he noticed that what he had done was probably worse than he thought.

"I said 'naïve' Cuddles! And we gotta explain things to Flaky before-," Petunia said but was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open.

Petunia and Cuddles snapped their heads in the direction and their eyes widened as they saw Scarlet, her gorgeous face, angry.

"Tell her _what_, exactly? That Disco Bear isn't the one for her so she can go crawling back to Flippy pathetically?" she growled and walked forward to them, the blue skunk and the yellow bunny on stared back, both a little speechless.

"Well, that just won't work with my plans, and yes…I'm still very _much _in love with Disco Bear, and yes, Flaky is just confused, so stop assuming. Oh, by the way…Cuddles, Petunia, if you let one word slip out to Disco Bear…you'll wish you were you never born, got it? Because I'm just as able to kill as Flippy is, except…," Scarlet said and then came over to Cuddles, and stuck her credit card in between his ribs "I…like my kills…_slooowwww_ and _sadistic_…," she said as slowly as she ripped the credit card down to where his bladders were. Petunia and Cuddles were speechless and paralyzed from the sight, but it was mostly the endearing pain for Cuddles that made him grind his teeth together from the ripping agony.

Scarlet made a disgusted face as the warm red liquid began to both pour and leak out, getting on her hands, "Gross…and unlike that freak Flippy, I hate blood, it's disgusting," she said as she wiped her hands on the now dead Cuddles' arms and face. She pushed him down and turned to Petunia, "-So, I like to resort to physical PAIN!" she said and punched the blue skunk unexpectantly as she yelled 'pain'.

"OW!" Petunia yelped as she flew back and landed on her bottom, but wasn't able to get up as Flaky kicked her down all the way and stood on her belly with one foot.

Scarlet laughed cruelly and leaned down to Petunia, squishing her foot into Petunia's tummy, Petunia grunted and tried to move away, "I bet you didn't know Flaky took Ko Foo for 4 years, it's a shame she forgot most of it though. Fortunately, I have all of her lost memories from before she came here, they come in handy when I dance with Disco Bear," Scarlet explained, squishing harder and harder, by the time she had finished talking, Petunia's organs had somehow unlogically gotten pushed out of her _mouth_.

Scarlet grinned "Oh, look at _that_, it seems I don't know my own strength," and lifted her foot from Petunia, her insides making a disgusting noise as the foot lifted.

Scarlet sighed happily "Well, _that _was exciting, let's see what Flaky _thinks _of my masterpiece!" she said and let Flaky 'wake' up.

The red porcupine swayed slightly at the suddenness but gasped and backed up quickly as she saw Petunia, her face going pale as she took in the details and then tripped over something, when she saw what it was, her breathing became heavy.

She panicked more as she noticed Cuddles' blood on her feet were she tripped, she let out a frustrated and upset yell and heard a giggle in her mind _"Like it? I did it all by myself using your forgotten Ko Foo, it's what they get, they were going to tell Disco Bear our little secret, and I can't let that happen," _she explained.

Flaky stared angrily at her feet **"Why not?!" **she thought back.

"_Because, in 8 days, you will be no more, we'll both get what we want, I get Disco Bear, and you get to be free from the pain of dying, gone forever and out of everyone's fur!" _

Flaky dropped to her knees, eyes wide in pain, for a few moments, she felt incredibly numb again, her heart cracking even more **"Y-you CAN'T!" **her thoughts screamed.

"_Oh can't I. Tee hee, I can do whatever I want, I have power over you Flaky. That's what you get when you want to be someone who's better than you in every way. Oh, and don't worry about Cuddles and Petunia, I have ways of persuading and convincing them- and once you're out of the picture I'll get the rest of us, so I'll know how to act like you. So anyways, I'll let you go out and let you have the time of your life, and monitoring your every move so you won't try anything!" _

The red porcupine's eyes finally began to water, and tears began to flow as she started sobbing, she had messed up, messed up real bad, and now she couldn't go back, terrified out of her mind. In 8 days, she was going to die mentally…for good this time, but what made it worse was that Scarlet was going to rule over her body, the horrible girl, forever tricking everyone that Flaky ever loved.

Flaky didn't move for a few more hours until Disco Bear came by, Flaky was surprised he didn't notice the corpses- until she noticed that they had mysteriously disappeared, she guessed rats ate them.

As Disco Bear questioned about Cuddles and why she was in his house on the floor, she didn't have to reply as Scarlet took over and 'explained' everything, and the Disco Bear believed all.

All during the week, Scarlet and Flaky constantly kept taking turns taking over, Flaky trying her best to hang out with her friends as much as she could as Scarlet took her time with Disco Bear and kept Cuddles and Petunia quiet. Both of them finding out how much you could feel emotionally in just 7 days.

And then, the 8th day came, so Flaky woke up early.

---

Oh yeah, Scarlet's nuts all right, but you think Flaky's got what it takes to flip things around?


	14. Chapter 14 Hopefully a Good Day

14 **Hopefully a Good Day**

Hello again! I don't have much to say about this chapter except that I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Happy Tree Friends, so la, la, la, la!

Flaky usually never drank coffee, as it usually made her jitter more when she got scared, but this was her last day being conscience, so she sipped at it as she watched the weather report, Russel smiled as he pointed to the rainy cloud behind with his hook, "Yar! Later today, we be having a big storm, so put on ye-uh, _your_ raincoats or stay inside, because it'll blow ye away due to the strong winds!" he announced and when he was done and the screen went back to Sniffles, he sighed as usual by Russel's lack of grammar.

Flaky blinked "Huh…but it's so sunny out," she mumbled and looked outside, there was no clouds outside today, well, it was normal for them to get the weather wrong so she sighed and continued her coffee.

It wasn't until very soon that she began to get anxious and decided to go outside to meet with her friends as usual.

Cuddles was nowhere to be found, so she hung out with Lumpy, Handy and Toothy.

"Hi guys," she said pathetically, the guys said their hellos' back cheerfully, ignoring her sad face- not because they were mean, but because Flaky told them she was going to be like that for the week, due to a 'sad book she was reading'.

"Ya know something, I heard it was going to rain today…but I don't see a cloud in the sky," the brown beaver said looking up at the sky.

"Me too, I guess they got it wrong _again_," Toothy replied looking up as well for a moment.

Flaky was about to say something, but stopped when The Mole came strolling up and 'looked' up at the sky as well, "I believe it is going to rain today," he said simply, Lumpy blinked "How?" he asked.

"Well, for instance, anything could happen, the wind could blow some clouds in, a tornado might blow in…anything," he said with his usual air of importance in his tone, as if he knew everything.

It suddenly began to dawn on Flaky she hadn't seen or heard from The Mole since she went to go get hypnotized, what a coincidence that she should see him again on _this _certain day.

But whatever reason, the fact made her happy that she would get to see him for the last time. Her happiness turned into awkwardness as he patted at her face as he noticed she was there.

"Ah, Flaky, I haven't seen you since the hypnosis event, did it work?" he asked.

Flaky blushed as she looked at her other friend's questionable faces, she bit her tongue and hummed sadly for a moment "No…I'm sorry," she lied.

For reason The Mole chuckled "Well, I bet it would have been _amazing _if it _had _worked, _now wouldn't it_? No matter, I like you the way you are now," he said and made a thumbs up sign with his paw.

Flaky giggled timidly and looked back the other three boys who smiled unknowingly, as they usually did, she smiled happily back, it was perfect, this is exactly how she wanted her last memories of them, happy like they normally would be. _Unlike _a certain someone that she loved dearly with all of her heart.

She mourned inside deeply over the cruel fact.

"Say, has anyone seen Cuddles today?" Toothy asked suddenly causing Flaky's thoughts to go blank.

"No, it's strange, the guy is usually out on days like this," Handy replied frowning, Lumpy frowned as well "Huh, must of tooken _off _early," he said, meaning that he guessed 'Cuddles might of died early'.

Flaky gasped, her day was suddenly turning into even more of a nightmare, of all of days- she wasn't going to see her best friend? "I hope not, I- I- really wanted to talk with him," she said, her eyes painfully sad.

The Mole patted her reassuringly on the head "Maybe you can find him, I believe he does have a knack for being adventurous, doesn't he?"

Flaky smiled, she had forgotten all about The Mole's sweetness, "Yeah," she said with a nod, "I'll go look for him," she said and wondered off.

She searched all across the town, in all of the buildings, knocking on everyone's houses at least twice, she even checked at her house a few times, it seemed like he was the only one missing too…

And then she realized she hadn't checked one house, she gulped… she didn't want to, afraid she might go into a break down and somehow lose the day, but she had to, she JUST had to! Her feelings anxious, she began to walk to the direction of _his _house, her tummy flipping with sweet butterflies and sour fear.

Her limbs went cold as Flippy's house came to view, she noticed his truck was there, but he might have or might not be home, since he liked walking more than driving.

Her first thoughts were to check in the windows, so she did.

Luckily, he had his windows open; obviously showing he didn't believe the report was true either.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she listened for a sound as she checked the living room window, nothing, but she slowly peeked through the dark green and pink curtain and checked anyways, she let out a small whispery gasp as she saw that his living room was a living…mess.

Lots of things were on the floor, the walls torn and a lot of dangerous weapons stuck into the wall awkwardly.

Surely he wasn't this messed up because of her, so she assumed it was something else that was more important than her entirely.

She let down the curtain and checked the kitchen window, her mouth hung open in surprise and happiness as she heard talking, so she sat down under the window and listened.

"You have a lot of problems, you know that Flippy?!" she heard Cuddles say angrily.

"Yeah, but they aren't any of your concern!" Flippy replied, Flaky almost gasped, she hadn't heard his voice in so long, but it saddened her when she noticed that Flippy's voice was hoarse.

"Well look out now buddy, because now, they officially are! My regards to Flaky!" Cuddles hissed.

"Argh! I told you NOT to say her name!" Flippy yelled and something glass broke.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Sensitive! But _Flaky_ is my friend! I can say _Flaky's_ name as much as I like! And I don't understand why you won't believe me, is it not normal for other people to have split personalities like you?!" he yelled back, Flaky flinched.

"No, it's not! And why would she tell you before _me_? So your just lying! I don't get why she had to fall for that…that… IDIOT!" he yelled and something fell and hit the ground hard.

"It's because of Scarlet, I keep telling you! Why would I lie about this?" Cuddles replied a little more calmly this time.

"Because Cuddles, you're blind, you're blind, stupid and young! Flaky promised, she promised she'd never change, she did, but I can see how you're making this worse for me, you're just trying to get back at me for the times I killed you! Well listen to this: If you don't get out _**right now**_, I WILL change- and I WILL kill you! So you better get the HELL out of my house, NOW!" Flippy screamed.

There was a long silence; except for the sound of the mint green bear's huffing.

"Fine." Cuddles replied and then there was silence, Flaky crawled quickly away from the window as she heard Flippy shuffle around.

She spied from the side at the front of the house and watched Cuddles walk out, his face pink with anger, he slammed the door behind him, so Flaky decided to come up to him and hug him tightly, causing Cuddles to gasp.

"I was looking for you," she said and let go.

"Did you hear?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I found you talking to him in the kitchen, when you told him 'he has a problem'…I can't believe you told him…I can't believe…he didn't believe you," she said and finally began to sob out tears.

Cuddles patted her arm "Don't cry, please, it's not your fault…here, you wanna get some ice cream?" he offered sweetly.

Flaky made a small pitiful sound, but sighed and nodded.

Back inside Flippy gasped silently as he heard them from the nearest window, _she had heard_…but he grew angry again, even she was against him about the whole 'killing' thing, he felt incredibly and terribly miserable, he had broken her heart, but she had too, it wasn't fair, and now he would never talk, see, hear, feel her again…

When they got inside the ice cream shop, they got their treats, and sat down, Flaky sniffled.

"I- I… never heard you talk… so angrily before…," she said.

"Me either, but I guess I just…snapped," he said resting his hand on his head.

"I'm sorry," Flaky said sadly and stared down at her ice cream.

"Don't be…um, but Scarlet can be, she's scaring the _Heck _out of Petunia," he said.

Suddenly Scarlet took over, and Cuddles could easily tell as he jumped back, Scarlet grinned menacingly, "_Wonderful_ Cuddles, because by tomorrow, you should be scared of me too, since I'm capable of wonderfully terrible things, you'll regret _ever_ going against me sweetie," she said and let Flaky take back over, who gasped when she did.

"Oh, what did she say?" she said putting her paw on Cuddles' shoulder.

Cuddles simply glared at his bowl, "The _usual_. I just wish she'd get killed when she's taking over, it's not fair she knows how to dodge things coming at her," he said grumpily.

---

I will say nothing this time, as the best part of the story is coming up next!


	15. Chapter 15 Light Show

Hiya! This chapter happens to be my favorite, and you will see why soon. Oh and I appologize for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Happy Tree Friends! I own nothing! Nothing!

15 **Light Show**

When they were finished with their ice cream and got back outside, they noticed the sky was completely grey with dark clouds, Cuddles smiled and took Flaky's arm "Would you look at that! They were right after all! We can stay outside and play in the rain today!" he said cheerfully.

Flaky whimpered, "B-but what if we get sick and catch a cold?" she asked.

"Who cares? We'll just eventually get better anyways!" he said and laughed pulling Flaky onward.

It wasn't until very soon that Cuddles was killed accidentally by Mime when he was coming down a hill fast on his unicycle and squashed Cuddles from between his legs and past the middle of his head, tearing off his fluffy white yellow hair- this causing Flaky to scream and runaway as this happened.

But she was a little relieved, this was also how she wanted to remember Cuddles, dying first, she knew it was cruel of her, but in her mind, it made Cuddles the all famous leader of everyone else…dying first, taking the first hit. (Most of the time.)

And to pay her respect, she decided she would go walking in the rain instead, it was close, but she couldn't play today, not alone while she was this upset.

About 30 minutes later, she ran into Pop, who looked very scared and panicky.

"Have you seen Cub?!" he said grabbing Flaky by the shoulders.

"N-no, I haven't, but I can help look for him," she said, it was the least she could do.

"Ohhh! Thank you Flaky! You're a wonderful girl!" he said and pulled her along.

"Thanks sir, but I think otherwise," she said glumly as she followed.

"Nonsense! No one even offered to help, but you did," he said with a big quick smile, he looked around quickly, still keeping an eye out.

"_Hee, hee, he has no idea how stupid he is for saying that,"_ Scarlet thought in a bittersweet girly tone, this somehow making Flaky even more determined to find Cub.

"Hey, I think heard him!" Pop said as he put a hand to his ear, but gasped when suddenly Handy came crashing down in his small plane, it was on fire and so was the beaver.

Before they knew it, Pop's lower half was squashed and so was Flaky's right arm.

The red porcupine screamed in pain and panic, both wanting the pain to stop and get away from the fire, so she pulled and pulled as hard as she could, and then…with one sudden jerk, her skin and bones ripped and her arm popped off.

Flaky screamed as her new stump flailed around, causing lots of blood drip, but was suddenly cut off when she heard Pop calling her name so she went to him.

"Flaky! Arghh, p-promise me, argghhhh! That you will find my- ugh, son! Please!" he gasped and coughed from the smoke, but he grabbed her single hand.

"Please! Don't let him-," Pop coughed violently until blood came out, -"Die! E-every time he dies- I always get reminded of his mother, if you're able to find him…you'll go down as the scared girl-," he coughed up more blood "- who s-showed everyone, she was _brave_!" he yelped, Flaky jumped back as Pop's face scrunched up with pain and he exploded.

She screamed for a second when she noticed she was covered in his blood, but it didn't bother her much at the moment, all she could think about was Pop's last words.

So she took off again, ignoring the screeching pain in her arm, and also, Scarlet's whining and screaming about the agony and blood.

"CUB! CUB! Where are YOUUUU?!" she screamed and noticed how dark it had gotten, she wasn't sure if it was because of time or the clouds.

"_FORGET IT! You will never find the brat, so why don't you just go to the hospital and give up?! You won't last any longer anyways! FLAKY GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" _Scarlet screamed and then took over, who shrieked and began crying when she realized she was in a body that was _harmed painfully_ and _covered in blood_!

"**NO!" **Flaky screamed, she had somehow learned to do what Scarlet knew how to do, become aware of her other side's thoughts.

Scarlet wobbled on one foot as Flaky tried hard to get back in control, and then somehow, she was able to get a hold of her right side of her body.

It was a nightmare, on the left side, you could easily see Scarlet who was panicking in horror, and then on the right side, Flaky determined but very scared with no arm, both twisting around in pain to go forward and backward at the same time.

Then, in Flaky's right eye, on nearby tall hill, she saw on the very top a small figure that belonged to a certain toddler.

"CUB!" Flaky screamed, but Cub didn't hear her, he wasn't even facing her, instead he just stared at the dark sky while he held a ball in his paws.

"Don't you DARE!" Scarlet whined and slapped Flaky's cheek hard.

"I can do whatever I want! I have the right side of us, and the _right _side is always the _best _side of everything!" Flaky said with unfamiliar brave look in her eye, it wasn't like Scarlet's usual brave expression, but Flaky's had a sweeter and more truer determined feel to it.

And then, something sparked and Flaky took completely back over, but Scarlet wasn't defeated, she seemed to be far from it.

"_I have no idea why you're doing this, I know you're going to flake out at the last second anyways, you won't even be here by tomorrow you freak. You flaky freak." _Scarlet said almost calmly but fired up.

"_You were never able to save anyone, and you never will! You can't even save yourself, and even when you try, you still die! You're so stupid. That's all you were good at. Dying and being afraid. And even if you try to save Cub, your still going to die, die and never come back, it won't matter anymore, not to anyone." _Scarlet said coldly, so coldly that it caused Flaky to stop crawling up the hill, she even thought about backing down and giving up, even when she was so close.

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up and it drops of rain began to come down, Flaky heard Cub's innocent giggle from above.

"**He could catch a cold…," **she thought to Scarlet, who only scoffed.

"_Who cares? He'll get better, if I catch a cold, I'll get better, just like Cuddles said. Now, get down, and go to the hospital before you die, you don't want your last memory of this, do you? You idiot,"_ Scarlet said back in a tone that made it sound as if she cared.

Before Flaky could move down to the hospital, she heard a clap of thunder, something in her brain cracked a little, but she didn't think much of it…but when she heard an evil cackle from a firmilliar voice, she gasped.

"**NO!" **Flaky's thoughts screamed as she rushed to the top of the hill, only to meet an flipped out Flippy who held out his knife, towering over an unaware Cub.

Suddenly there was another clap of thunder, and Flaky heard Scarlet scream, except it was faint but loud enough to actually hurt her ears, so she clapped her paw on her left ear.

"STOP IT!" she screamed at both Flippy and Scarlet, nothing happened, they continued doing what they were doing, Flippy kicked Cub on his back hard to get his attention and Scarlet for no reason screamed in pain.

"STOP _IT_!" she screamed again, tears pouring from her eyes, but no one heard and no one saw as the rain suddenly came down hard and loud.

She then realized she had not said anything at all.

She couldn't even breathe, no less speak.

Something bright caught Flaky's eyes from above and she could electricity sparkling around in the clouds, it was beautiful but it hung around in a circle dangerously above Flippy and Cub.

Then, right after the third clap of thunder sounded, Flaky pushed with all her force at the two boys-who flew right off of the hill, but Flaky didn't get to see what happened as she watched the giant lightning bolt stab into her chest like a knife.

The electricity blinded and burned at her at the same time as white light covered her body in sparks and colors, gracefully burning at her fur and quills, from her bones, threw her organs and right into her forever cursed, immortal soul.

From down below, Cub and Flippy watched in amazement as white sparks flew down at them, everyone who was still alive in the Happy Tree Town could see bright, glittering show, even The Mole, who was blind, chuckled quietly "What a wonderful sight," he said quietly.

As Disco Bear saw, he noticed the firmilliar form that glowed, causing his mouth drop, not sure what to feel but amazement, "_Groovy_…," he gasped.

--

Groovy indeed…


	16. Chapter 16 And Then…

Hello peoples, this is the 16th chapter! Sorry for the name, I had to change it because I thought the other one gave a hint. But this fic has come a long way…sort of, if you count the short chapters… and heres the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends! But I do own a lava lamp!

16 **And Then…**

The next day, Flaky/Scarlet was nowhere to be seen, and this bothered a few of her close friends, especially Cuddles after he was told about the light show the last night.

"Jeez Cuddles, are you trying to drink air or something?" Toothy asked catching his attention, "Oh, heh, no…," he said noticing he was making that (traditional sucking-the-air noise that a cartoon made when they were drinking something out of a straw.)

Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia and Nutty were sitting outside of a fast food restraunt, since it was even more beautiful out than it had been yesterday before the clouds had came.

Cuddles was constantly watching for Flaky, he had spoken with Pop earlier who had told him about what had happened, and then Sniffles said he had seen Flaky acting weird, as if she had been 'fighting with herself', it made Sniffles laugh some but Cuddles knew that something had happened, he hoped it had resulted into a good thing.

"Are you alright Cuddles?" Giggles asked, Cuddles smiled lovingly at his crush, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled cutely back, suddenly Petunia stood up and began to walk away from the table, and she stared at something on the street with a serious face.

"Were ya goin' Petunia?" Nutty asked with an unusually straight face.

"Uh, um…I forgot to water my flowers," she said and moved away more, not taking her eyes away from the street.

The others raised their eyebrows in question.

"Is your mind skipping like a CD player Petunia? It rained yesterday, I'm sure your flowers got plenty of water, you wouldn't want to drown them," Toothy said in positive tone.

"I meant the flowers _inside my house_…," she said, the ending of sentence quieting and Cuddles looked in the direction she did and gasped, walking down the street was a ruby red porcupine.

She wore a huge smile, her face full of victory, but Cuddles couldn't tell if it was Scarlet or Flaky, he would just have to see, "HEY! Come join us!" he shouted and waved, the porcupine noticed them and nodded, and in a flash, Petunia was gone. Her new phobia of Scarlet was just as rough as her OCD.

When she got there, Lumpy laughed "Hey, nice light show last night, it was pretty- I mean cool," he said and chuckled dumbly.

"Thanks, it hurt a lot though," she said, but chuckled as she took Petunia's chair.

They talked, but Cuddles couldn't seem to figure out if he was talking to Flaky or Scarlet, she was so happy for some odd reason, but even when she was asked about why she was so happy, she simply said it was because of the extremely beautiful day.

He was soon convinced that it was Scarlet when she didn't laugh her timid laugh, even though she looked like Flaky, and her attitude wasn't tough like Scarlet's.

He frowned, what had happen? Did something terrible happen to Flaky?

Then suddenly, Disco Bear passed by them, looking very upset, he had small but dark circles under his eyes, he only stared at his feet as he walked passed, eyeing the red porcupine once then frowning and looking even more depressed as he looked back down.

This caused Cuddles to become confused again and he looked back at the porcupine.

"Whats up with him?" he asked blinking.

Her happy face dropped and she frowned slightly, she looked around eyeing everyone then back at Cuddles "I…broke up with him, I finally figured out that it was better if we were just _best_ friends," she said and everyone gasped.

"Huh? But you two seemed so happy," Giggles said, she had finally gotten used to them being together, now she had to deal with getting hit on again.

"Yeah, but things change I guess," Flaky/Scarlet(?) said with a little smile, her mind on something deep.

Later that day, when Cuddles found himself alone with the red porcupine, he decided to bring up his many questions.

"So, who are you?" he asked, his arms folded.

The girl folded her arms too, "Who do you think I am?" she said with an innocent smile.

Cuddles dropped his stubborn pose, "I dunno, seriously, but you broke up with Disco Bear, but Scarlet is pretty tricky and evil…so I still don't know," he said and blinked.

"Aw, but would Scarlet do this?" she said and gave Cuddles a gentle hug, making him gasp at the sudden-ness, but he frowned again.

"…Depends…but…let me test something, hold on," he said and went to find a blind fold and put it on Flaky/Scarlet's(?) eyes, "Now, I'm going to take you somewhere, you're not allowed to take this off until we get there," he said and took the porcupine along, who frowned in detest from his pushy-ness.

He then drove her to the zoo, and took her to where the baby chicks were.

Her mouth dropped when she heard the cute chirping and gasped when Cuddles' took off the blind fold.

Her eyes got big, "Oh…_no_…_no_…_**NO**_!" she said and suddenly began to breathe mildly but it soon quickened in pace.

Cuddles frowned "How do I know you're not acting?" he said with his arms crossed.

"I'M NOT! Cuddles- Scarlet is GONE- _EEK_!" she said and then jumped when a chick hopped to her.

"Really? Then why weren't you acting scared earlier?" he asked still frowning in suspicion.

"W-when I- _AH_! _**EEEK**_! Got hit by the lightning I- _Eep_! I guess I just changed a little, and I was so happy that Scarlet was- _**AH**_! GONE! B-BUT NOW, I'M SCARED AND BACK TO-TO-TO- _**NORMAL!**_ _**Ohjeezhockeysticks! **_**CUDDLES GET ME OUT OF HERE!**" she screamed.

"Right after you tell me about how you feel about Flippy," he said, not sure if he should help her or not.

"_Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh_! I l-_love_ Flippy! I'm _IN_- _**AH**_! –_IN_ _love_ with him! I even- _whoa_! _**Eep**_! Saved him even when he was _ab_- _**Aaah**_! –_A_-about to kill Cub! I saved them both and got_ h_-hit by the- _**OHMYGOSH**_!_ –HIT BY THE LIGHTNING_!" she yelled.

Cuddles was finally convinced that it was Flaky, so he grinned and started cheering, "_YES_!" he exclaimed and began jumping up and down.

"_**CUUUDDLLESSSSS**_!" Flaky screamed hopping down on one foot, biting on her bottom lip and starring down at the chicks in freezing cold fear.

"Oh, sorry," he said grabbed her hand and pulled her away in a cartoon-ish manner.

In the car, Flaky was shaking like a leaf, Cuddles chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, but it was the only way," he apologized.

"I-it's okay…I forgive you, but…could you n-not _ever_ do that again?" she said rubbing her arms.

Cuddles smiled "You got it," suddenly, something black came flying in threw the open car window on Flaky's side and dropped on Cuddles' lap, they both looked at it and were wide eyed as they saw what it was.

It was a bomb…and then, it became an exploded bomb.

When Flaky woke up, she was in the hospital, everything was blurry but it soon cleared up, she then noticed that her left limbs were gone, which was the cost of being in a passenger's seat when next to the person in the driver's seat with a bomb in their lap explodes.

All was quiet except for the constant beeping of her heart monitor, suddenly she heard the door open, but she couldn't see due to the fact that a hospital curtain was in the way.

"Wow, I can't believe he made it…," a voice said, it was high and sweet but belonged to a boy, "Yeah, but he was very badly burned…and oh yes, _she _survived too, except she lost her left limbs." Another voice said, it was also high but sweeter, it belonged to a girl.

"Can I see her?" he asked, then suddenly, the curtain opened and Flaky stared at Nurse Giggles- then her eyes pulled toward the green mint colored bear, all three faces blank.

"I'll leave you some privacy," Nurse Giggles said quietly, but before she left, she bent over Cuddles, kissed him on his bandaged forehead, and went to tend to her business.

Flippy pulled the curtain for more privacy even though Cuddles wasn't awake at the moment, Flaky found a little amusement in this act.

"So…you saved me last night, even when I was about to kill Cub. I didn't deserve it, and you didn't deserve getting hit by the lightning, even though it was better than watching fireworks," he said and pulled his hat off in honor, his face was painted in sympathy, but he was calm.

Flaky smiled and nodded, then sighed.

"I-I know you don't believe in the fact… that I had a split personality…but I did, she was my opposite, and she was the one who yelled at you, you should have never been so silly to think I would yell at you for anything. Y-y-you're my best friend…and I would never make anything up to get back at you, neither would Cuddles, he's thinks you're really…cool. But, she's gone now…and I wish I could of told you about her before I got caught up in the…'fun.'" She explained, keeping calm and trying not to cry, but she was curious to why Flippy wanted to see her, he had said he didn't want to see or hear from her again, so him being so close with a calm, no-angry face gave her a glimmer of hope deep in her chest.

Flippy put his hat back on, his face now sad, the room was calm, sad and sleepy, but also very sweet.

"I… believe you now, I realized that last night when you saved me and Cub. I'm sorry for everything Flaky, I hope you can forgive me, I can barely forgive myself for acting stubborn like a big baby, I'm a friggin' solider for crying out loud," he said sniffling up tears sappily that came to his eyes, a small pathetic smile painted on his face, he felt like saying more.

"I forgive y-you," she sniffled out and held out a single arm to him, showing she wanted a hug.

"Thank you," he said and bent down to hug her carefully, his head rested on her chest warmly for a short while before he stood up straight and strong.

One day, one of them would tell the other how they felt and they hopefully would become something _more_ than best friends.

--

I got this weird feeling that the Disco Bear Haters and Flippy/Flaky lovers just cheered…

(And I apologize Disco Bear lovers; I swear I have nothing against the poor bear!)


	17. Afterwords

Hi! I was thinking I should have added this in the last chapter, but this is the epilogue, it's not even long enough to be a chapter anyways, but _it is_ sadly the ending.

**After words…**

A week later, Flaky collapsed on her needle protected couch and sighed, she had had a long day of work, her feet hurt and all she wanted was _rest_, because it was Friday and it was time for a break!

She groaned when her phone rung, but sighed happily when she heard the voice on the other side.

"Hey Flaky, I'm going to Giggle's birthday party, I heard theres going to be _dancing_, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need someone to hang out with so I won't get bored, how about it?" the sweet voice asked, Flaky made a nervous face.

"I…I don't know… but…okay, I'll go," she said, but her tone said otherwise.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, ya know, I know how you feel about parties…," he began.

"Thank you Flippy, could you please tell Giggles sorry? And that I have her present waiting?" Flaky said shyly.

"Yeah, and don't feel bad, I didn't want to go either- did you know she's going to have karaoke?" Flippy said expecting negative feedback on the info.

Flaky gasped "Karaoke? I love karaoke, it's so much fun," she cheered timidly, much to Flippy's surprise.

"You _do_? I never heard you sing before," he said in surprise.

"Yup, I do, so I'm coming then,"

"Great, I'll come pick you up in a little bit!" he said and hung up.

Flaky smiled and sat down and waited on Flippy, not caring once about what she looked like, it felt good to be herself and that that was enough to make her happy as much as Flippy did.

She didn't need another side of herself to make her feel what Flippy and her wonderful exciting life and friends made her feel. She was _finally_ happy with herself.

"_Good looks aren't everything!" _

--

Writer's sappy rant: You know, I didn't think I would even put this on fan fiction, but when I did, I was surprised how many reviews I got, I still am- but it kind of figures since I got like 3 to 4 (more?) reviews per chapter, something like that, but it was fun…in a weird sort of way. Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm thinking of putting another story up sooner or later, I think a Cuddles story.

PS: Yes, I admit, the ending was cheesy, but inspirtational, which was exactly what I was looking for, so sorry if you expected something suspensful like Scarlet popping up behind Flaky and hitting her upside the head and taking her place. Hee hee

PSS: I was saw Flaky as the singing type for some strange reason. Okay. NOW I'M DONE. BYE!


End file.
